The Legend of Zelda: Age of Darkness
by Hyrule Master
Summary: (COMPLETE)How can you free a land that is bound in everlasting darkness when you know no heroes are left? Can you discover your destiny when the past is forgotten? The Golden Power is destroying Hyrule because of Ganondorf's doings... who will stand now?
1. Out of Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda, the characters and settings are strictly used for storytelling only.

Author's note: This Zelda story is kind of like an alternate reality... I came up with it one day when I was bored, and I was thinking of Final Fantasy VI.

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AGE OF DARKNESS

PART I

Chapter 1: Out of Nowhere

Long ago, there was a kingdom blessed with green hills and flourishing crops. The people were joyous and merry and lived together in peace. This kingdom, however, was also blessed with a great and most sacred power, which was set down by the goddesses, it was known as the Golden Power. Evil in the land sought this great and noble force, but none prevailed because the sages had protected it. One, known as Ganondorf made many attempts to steal this power and once almost prevailed. Fortunately, the sages had put his acts to a halt and hid the great Golden Power deep where it could not be found, only they had the knowledge where it was.

The sages had tremendous power; their spells and enchantments seemed only like a figment of one's imagination in ordinary eyes. They could take on different forms at will, or even soar in the skies. Their duty was to protect the Golden Power, for if it were disturbed, destruction would be certain to pierce the world. Long years passed, and eventually the sages had perished of old age.

That was when darkness stroke once again, Ganondorf had awakened from his prison and slew the king to take over the blessed kingdom, which now would be known to be cursed. The fair princess had disappeared and Ganondorf took complete control over the government. He had forced the people to dig in the deepest depths of the earth, and the darkest mines. This was all for the thirst of power... seeking the Golden Power, the force of the goddesses. Five years have passed since then, and the kingdom of Hyrule has gone into a deeper state of darkness.

A young woman shivered in the snowstorm as she approached the edge of a cliff, clinging tightly onto her shoulders. Her blonde locks blew across her face and her hair whipped in the powerful wind, catching a few snowflakes. The snow had reached her shins and drenched her legs covered with armor plates. She had gazed over the top of the cliff to barely see a town off in the distance with her dull blue eyes. The girl's cold red lips were tightly shut as she felt the cold sting of the wind pierce her pale cheeks.

The woman did not know who she was. She only found herself running away from something when she had regained her senses and found herself in amazon armor with a cape draped over her shoulders. The girl stepped back to find her way down the cliff and on the path toward the small town she had seen. She traveled through the cold, plains of snow, still tightly clinging onto her shoulders and using her cape to warm herself. The night was dark, and the stars were ailed while the moon was dead. The only thing that remained in the sky was the deep blackness that consumed.

Eventually the woman had reached the town and found that the blizzard had lessened there. A sigh of relief had come over her, though she knew not why, she didn't even know who or what she was running from. She observed the town she had entered. It was poor looking and the houses were small, built out of wood, and each with smoke rising from the chimneys. The woman pushed herself forward even further into the town curiously. She had released the grasp she had on her shoulders just as she heard calls from behind her.

"There she is, get her!"

The woman whirled around to see guards that looked somewhat familiar charging toward her, spears drawn. That is when she remembered who she was running from, the castle guards. A gasp passed her lips as she turned around and ran forward, not knowing where she was going. The woman had burst into darkness when she had passed through a cave, and slowed down. Her eyes eventually adapted to the sudden change of light and she walked forward slowly, realizing it was a mine.

There were the guards again, they had followed her in and ran after her. Her eyes widened once more and she pressed forward running. The woman had reached a dead end at the very edge of the cavern, and looked to see the guards had caught up with her and were slowly approaching. She looked both to her left and right and saw guards approaching as well and could only find herself stepping backward, making cautious steps.

"You will come with us back to the castle..."

The woman made another step backward and found that the ground below her foot had collapsed and she fell deep down into dark abyss. A scream escaped her as she fell and eventually collided on the ground. Quickly the woman had looked up after feeling her head and to find no guards peeking down at her. She looked around herself to observe her surroundings. It was darker than above, and she could not see a thing, nor could her eyes adapt to such a sate of no light. However, in the corner of her eye she saw a bright glow. The woman stood up on her feet and turned slowly toward the object. The woman decided to approach and as she drew each step closer, the object became clearer.

It seemed to be an owl encased in a thick sheet of ice. Its wings were spread open and it seemed to be in the position of flying. The young maiden observed it curiously drawing nearer. It then flashed before her eyes and she began to talk to herself, but to her she was talking to the strange thing.

"What are you trying to tell me...?" She said, "What happened...?"

Her head began to get heavy, and her vision blurry before she found herself falling on the hard and cold ground. Her vision went black, as her head seemed to be clouded with murk and mist. She lied there, unconscious with her hair spread widely with tangles here and there and her eyes gently closed, with a facial expression that showed pain.

When she awoke, she found herself in completely different surroundings. The tone of light was much brighter, and she lay in a soft bed as a feather pillow engulfed her head. Covers lay spread over her and there was a warm fireplace in the room. All the maiden could hear was the crackling of the flames and the wind outside. She slowly sat up in her bed and felt her head, only letting out a few words.

"So... heavy..."

To her surprise, she heard a door creek open that lead to her room. Her gaze quickly turned toward the sound to find an old man, garbed in brown shaggy clothes coming in. Once he had seen her sitting up in bed, it seemed his eyes had widened in shock and he hurried over to the young woman. He seemed to have deep concern for her.

"Y-you shouldn't be up!"

The young maiden was clouded with confusion, she tightened her grip on the sheets and replied as if there was a problem and she slightly panicked, "W-what... where am I?"

"I found you unconscious in the mines. It seemed you had been there for a while."

It took a while for the woman to realize what had happened before she went unconscious. After thinking about it for a while, she jerked up and remembered what she had seen, "Did you see the owl encased in ice?" She quickly said.

The confusion switched over to the old man and he blinked several times. After relaxing his shoulders and shaking his head, he calmly replied to her, "No... there wasn't any owl..."

The young maiden looked downward as if she were sad. She couldn't understand any of this. Where was she exactly? How did she get there? Who was she, and why was she out in the blizzard running...? Questions filled her thoughts as the old man lowered his head so he could view the girl's face a little more properly.

"Where did you come from?" He decided to say, observing her facial expression.

She looked up once again. That's exactly what she wanted to know. She shook her head slowly before the she found the old man speaking once again.

"Have you lost your memories? Can you remember your name?"

The young maiden paused for a while, wondering. She tried to think the hard as she could, trying her best to pry into her past. Suddenly an answer at last came to her; she now knew her name after listening to her deepest thoughts.

"Zelda... my name is... Zelda."

"See? There you go... I'll bet you will gain your memories soon enough."

Outside of the room, they heard pounding on the door to the entrance of the house. It sounded so harsh Zelda jumped in her bed as the crashing and sudden sound reached her ears. Then behind the doors she heard harsh voices that were familiar... they were the voices of the guards searching for her. They had a tone of anger hidden within them, and a hint of determination.

"Open up! We want the girl hidden in there! She is a loyal officer under his lordship Ganondorf!"

Zelda slightly perked up in shock; she couldn't remember anything of that, "Officer?"

The old man, seeming knowing what was going on placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked strait into her eyes. He breathed rather heavily out of worry and anxiousness. Zelda was still in confusion and lost in her thoughts and questions.

"Listen, Zelda... you must go. Escape through the back door and hide in the mines, you'll receive help soon." He pointed to another door on the other side of the room, next to the fireplace.

Zelda glanced at it and then looked at the old man before he spoke to her once more, "Go!"

He had gotten out of the room while Zelda had went out of bed without any hesitation and made her way to the back door. The warmth of the house left her once she stepped outside into the cold blistering night, and she continued forward, heeding the old man's instructions. When she was crossing a bridge, some of the guards had noticed her and went on their way to where she was. Quickly thinking, she continued to run toward the mines, expecting the help the old man spoke of.

Meanwhile, the old man had opened the door regularly as if he were expecting guests, but the guards had shoved him aside and burst in the house, immediately asking questions, "Where is the girl?"

"What girl? I haven't seen one in ages..." The old man said, acting senile and scratching his head.

The guards of course did not believe him and searched through his house, but to their disappointment, they found nothing and no traces of Zelda anywhere. They left without apologizing for the mess they had made and rushed out, continuing their search for Zelda. The old man then heard the back door open and slam harshly and footsteps running into the same room he was in.

"Is everything all right, gramps? I saw guards rush in here..." A young voice of a man said.

The old man turned around to see a man about the same age as Zelda. He had blonde locks hanging on the sides of his face and eyes piercing blue and skin pale and fair. He wore a green tunic and hat with brown boots and white tights and a white undershirt. He looked rather different from the rest of the townspeople there. The old man replied to him, speaking very seriously.

"They were after Zelda."

"Zelda?" The young man said with confusion, "Who is she?"

"She's someone who needs your help, please go to her. She is in the mines, go take her to the hideout."

The young man still was hesitating a little, why should he help someone he didn't know? He hasn't even seen this Zelda yet!

"But-"

"Go! Link, I'm counting on you... she needs to survive!"

Link quickly ran out the back door once more and headed down the bridge toward the mines to find this Zelda the old man spoke of. He ran as if he were late for something, and indeed he was, late for aiding this girl, those were his thoughts. Link had rushed into the dark mines searching for Zelda.

Meanwhile, Zelda had gotten lost and found a dead end. Panicking, she jolted her head around, trying to find a way out. Sweat was running down her face and she realized her face had gotten hot out of exhaustion. Then she heard the cries of the guards once more, except there were many more coming toward her. It was unlikely the ground under her foot would collapse, or the guards would just disappear. Zelda thought herself really done in this time. She flinched, awaiting her doom to come.

Author's note: What do you think of the alternate reality so far? I had fun writing this. I can guarantee this will be a long story... there's so much to explain... but in the mean time... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...


	2. Unknown Past

Author's note: Another chapter up! This is a fun story to write I'm having a great time! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are replies to reviews at the bottom.

Chapter 2: Unknown Past

Zelda still kept her eyes tightly shut as she awaited her consequences as she knelt on the cold ground and kept her fist clenched and placed on her chest. Slowly she heard the guards step closer to her as they were breathing heavily and grunting. She thought she heard some giggling even. Zelda let out a slight shriek when she felt a stinging cold pain scrape across her arm. Just as the guards were about to touch her again, she had heard a clinging sound, a clashing between metal. She opened her eyes just a little to see the back of someone garbed in green blocking one of the guards' spears. Zelda's eyes at that point had begun to fill with tears because of the guard's approach. She heard the new figure talk to her, but not move his head back or anything, it was as if he had is full focus on the battle.

"You better be the right damsel in distress, woman..." He spoke rather rudely, perhaps it was because he was fighting at the particular moment?

Zelda quietly watched the young man as he pushed back the guard's spear with his own sword he had wielded. He held it in a fighting stance, while his eyes contained a fine glare and the strong will to fight.

"Get back, kid... we're here for the girl."

"I see..." He replied before charging in the middle of the crowd and beginning to fight them off, "That jerk wants her to work for him?"

"The Great Ganondorf is not a jerk, or so you say!"

Zelda's rescuer began to fight them off flawlessly and it seemed the guards were too stunned to move or do any offensive moves. This man was obviously a skilled fighter when it came to swordsmanship. He wasn't even scathed as of yet! She continued to watch as she heard the clashing of metal and the pain cries of the guards. Each of them fell to the ground at her rescuer's feet. Once he had defeated them all, he had turned back toward Zelda and approached her after sheathing his sword. He had crouched down to see her properly.

"Are you all right?" He said placing his hands on the ground for support.

He had noticed her arm was nearly covered in blood when he saw her clinging tightly onto it. Gently, he drew a cloth from his tunic and began to wrap it around her. Zelda lifted her arm off her wound and allowed him to treat it the best he could at the moment. Zelda looked at him and found that he had looked into her eyes as well. However, his reaction shocked her. He quickly backed away from her and drew his sword.

"Do you really think you can fool me?" He said loudly as Zelda backed away gasping.

Zelda dare not speak to him, she didn't even know what to say in the first place, first she was being treated by him and now she was being yelled at. She stuttered for a short while before her rescuer spoke again.

"Don't play innocent with me... you destroyed my hometown... and you killed my parents!"

Zelda gasped and her eyes widened. For a split second, she saw another image. She had seen herself as a dark figure standing before a burning town, going down in flames in the dark of the night. The fell wind of death blew her hair and it seemed she had an evil gaze in her piercing eyes. Then she saw someone looking at her in shock before it had turned into a glare, the boy was her age and he looked much like the man who had rescued her. The vision was brief, but when it had flashed before her eyes, she began to feel a strong pain aching through her head. Quickly, she placed both hands on her head and began screaming in pain.

"W-what's happening?!? My head... it hurts!!! I have... no clue... what you're talking about..."

Her rescuer then noticed her tears, which were now running down her cheeks and he immediately realized something was wrong. Zelda began to bang her head, not realizing the fact that it would make it worse, but what she was trying to do was to make the image go away, because it had come back. The man quickly sheathed his sword and rushed toward her and held her in his arms to calm her down. Her screams muffled and tears began to fall onto the young man's lap. Though Zelda knew not who he was, she allowed him to embrace her and comfort her. Her cries eventually lessened and she looked into the other's eyes.

"What happened? Did I harm you?" She said before a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't remember anything... who I really am... where I came from... what I was doing... if I harmed you in any way... I... I'm sorry..."

"Do you remember your name?" He asked more kindly.

"Zelda..."She replied, regaining her broken voice, "What's yours?"

"Just call me Link."

"L-Link..." She repeated as if she were learning how to talk.

Zelda noticed she had her hands on Link's chest and he had his arms around her waist when she regained her senses fully. Link brushed away her messy locks and noticed a black bruise on her forehead. He slightly laughed to the fact that she had hurt herself like that.

"You better calm down before you hurt yourself again." He said removing his hands from her and helping her stand up. He began to run off in the direction the guards were coming toward her, "Come on, we have to go! We don't want the guards catching up again, do we?"

Zelda, for the first time, smiled at him and followed him toward the exit of the mine. They had gone out another passage, a more secret passage where the guards were sure not to find them. When they had reached the outside, they burst into cold once more and could hear the cries of the guards going throughout the town and the pounding of their feet.

"Do not stop until they are found! Put the girl in custody and execute the boy!"

Zelda was a little shocked to hear that from the guards as Link made preparations to leave. She continued to be absorbed in listening to the cries of the guards as worry pulled at her heart until Link touched her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around to see Link, with a beautiful mare behind him. It had a reddish brown coat and a white mane and tail. It's eyes were as black as charcoal while it's muzzle was black as well. By the looks of it, Zelda figured they were going to ride bareback.

"Come on." Link said, "We'll ride my horse, Epona, to escape."

Zelda found him lifting her by the waste and placing her on Epona's back. Link had grabbed his sheath once more before he heard the cries of the guards again.

"There they are!"

Link drew his sword as the guards approached them and he had taken care of them much like the time in the cave. After he had defeated this group of guards, another wave of them came after them. Realizing there was far too much, Link sent Epona going before running behind her and jumping on her back and clinging onto her mane. Zelda's heart was pounding with relief and some excitement even. It beat as hard as the pounding steps of Epona's hooves as she remained in front of Link.

They had ridden out into the blizzard, and Zelda knew not where they were headed, but it seemed Link knew every step of the way. He did not slow down, not once, and Epona had enough stamina to endure such speed for such a long period of time. As Link rode on, he began to wonder about Zelda. There was no doubt that he burned with resentment over what she had done to his village, but on the other hand he had pitied her for her lost memories, he was actually a little confused. It was late at night when they had set out, and they rode until morning to the further parts of the fields where the snow had lessened. In fact, there was a beautiful running waterfall they had reached, leading down into a powerful rapid river. Link had dismounted before letting Zelda jump into his arms.

Why had they stopped here? Zelda did not see anything that was worth hiding in, not until she saw Link walk away from her and go behind the sparkling waterfall and disappear. She quickly looked down in the river to see if he was floating there but to her surprise he wasn't. She then looked at the base of the misty waterfall, then from there looked up to where Link had disappeared. The sky was so clear and blue; it was hard to believe they were in the Age of Darkness. She could barely hear the birds' chirping over the loud and thunderous waterfall. Zelda then went forward and went on the same path as Link's. To her surprise she found a cave behind the waterfall, which looked deep and dark. When she had entered it, it wasn't as dark as it seemed, torches lined the walls to give it a bit of light and the hallway split off into different corridors.

As Zelda walked further down the hallway, she was stopped by several other men in her way. They held pikes, spears, and swords to her and were ready to kill her. Zelda stood a little shocked at the moment and she was about to back out before they had stopped her in her tracks.

"Hold it... where do you think you're going?" One of them said in a low tone, "Judging by your garb, you must be working for Ganondorf. No followers of his escape from here alive."

"Wait a minute there..." Link said as he was approaching the crowd.

"Link!" The men replied.

"This girl is harmless as of the moment, she doesn't even know who she is... and she doesn't remember anything of her past except her name. Let her pass."

Hesitantly, the other men parted to make a path, which led toward Link. Zelda slowly walked down it and went by Link's side, but he had quickly turned around as if ignoring her and continued on. Zelda wasn't interested in such different environment now, she was interested in following Link. Once in a while, he would glance back to see if she were still there and if she fell far behind, he would stop and let her catch up with him, but Link was sure to keep his distance still. It wasn't until when Link reached some sort of a sitting room was when he stopped.

Zelda looked in and saw two chairs facing each other with torches along the walls and a candle on a stone table in the middle. What was Link trying to do? Was he trying to talk to her? After Link motioned her to sit in one of the chairs, she hesitantly did so and waited for Link's next request or command. Zelda followed orders almost immediately, she knew not why, she just thought it was part of her nature to do so. Instead, Link knelt at her side and took hold of her arm and slowly, but gently unraveled the cloth around her arm. From his tunic, he drew a little circular container with a beautiful design with three triangles fused into one it seemed and it bore symbols by the three different points. Zelda for a little bit wondered about the container.

"What's that little container?"

Link glanced at it before taking off the top and wiping his finger against the substance in it, "Oh, this is my mother's special ointment for wounds... she gave it to me before she died and said that it could be very useful to me."

Link had rubbed her arm with the substance and Zelda flinched when the stinging pain hit her. She then noticed the design on the container again and began to get curious about it, "That is an odd-looking design on the container's lid."

"Yeah... my mom told me the three triangles on it is known as the Triforce... and the three symbols represent each of the goddesses. She told me the Triforce really does exist and it is hidden deep somewhere. I tried asking her where it was, but she wouldn't tell me, she just said that if the power were disturbed, disaster would befall this world."

Link had taken some fresh bandages and began to wrap them around Zelda's wound on her arm. Once he had tied it, he began to wipe a little on her forehead where the bruise was and he had stuck a little bandage on there as well. Then at last, he put the lid back on the container and slipped it in his tunic once more. Zelda then saw him traipse over to the other chair and plop down into it. For a while he just stared at her, with his eyes narrowed. She wondered how he could switch personalities so easily.

"You don't remember anything?" Link asked, breaking the unpleasant silence.

Zelda shook her head, with her hair waiving side to side. Everything was so blank and mysterious about her. It seemed she might have just fallen from the sky instead of being born and growing up to what she was now. Link could obviously see something in her that she had that no one else could possess, but what was it? That was the single question that blocked him.

"All I remember is my name... and that horrible image that came to mind... Nothing else."

Link paused for a while before relaxing his eyes, standing up, and sighing, "You'd better get some rest, you didn't sleep at all last night and who knows, you may regain some of your memory." Link turned around and smiled, "My mother told me the most wonderful things can happen in dreams..."

Zelda could tell Link missed his dearly. The way he talked about his mother, he must have really loved her so. A deep sadness was hidden deep within his eyes all the time and he didn't smile as much as a regular person would. Link was clouded with mystery as well, so Zelda wasn't the only one. Link had led her to her own bedroom to get her own rest. After leaving her in there, Zelda looked at the bed with a blank expression. Her gaze always seemed to be so empty and her eyes dull. She climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while before she had realized how tired she really was and her eyelids began to get heavy. Slowly she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Author's note: How was that? I know there wasn't much action, but there will be later on. Okay... for those of you who are reading this story because I requested it in my other fan fiction... ignore the following message... for those of you who are just reading this fan fiction of mine... if you want to read another one written by Hyrule Master... you can read, "The Hero that Holds my Hope." Okay, that is all... other than... REVIEW!

Special thanks:

Brownblade: You read everything of mine, don't you? Well, it sounds like you like this story a lot, and thanks for reviewing. (Keep reviewing... I like reading reviews...)

LadyofDemons45: This story's on your favorites list?!? I FEEL SOOO LOVED!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!


	3. The Voice of Thunder

Author's note: Yes! Another chapter up! This one is really good... The action is really starting to kick in now! Enjoy! (Special thanks at the bottom.)

Chapter 3: The Voice of Thunder

Zelda found herself staring into emptiness and dark. She just stood there motionless and it seemed she was stunned or paralyzed. Then in the dark she had heard the echo of a laugh, as it seemed to be emanating from all around her. A figure then slowly approached her, but the image was so blurry, she couldn't even make out who it was. He had placed a necklace around her neck, but she had done nothing, it seemed all Zelda could do was just stand there.

"As long as this necklace is around your neck, my dear Zelda, your powers will be under my control, under the control of Lord Ganondorf!"

This image faded into a burning town and Zelda before the raging flames and unleashing great and terrible power. She just stood there, expressionless and emotionless. No tears fled from her eyes as if she didn't care. Her "master" watched from afar and glorified that moment. He cried out in joy and lifted his arms in triumph.

"Oh, this great and terrible power! How delighting and wonderful it is! Surely my taking over the _whole_ world will be ensured!"

Zelda suddenly awoke from her sleep with a jolt. Sweat ran down her forehead and her head felt most heavy at that moment. Her eyes contained worry and astonishment. For a long while she took long and hard deep breaths before reality at last set in. Zelda gazed around the room and found she was alone as her face went to the same expressionless face it always was. Zelda looked down at herself and found her legs were still underneath the covers. However she had noticed a pendant resting on her breast and it hung on a chain around her neck.

She had thrown her legs over the side of the bed to get herself out. It seemed only minutes had passed, but it must have been hours, for the torches were dim and frail. Once she had stood up, she had walked out of her room and into the hallways. Zelda noticed the dark corridors were far quieter than that morning. She gracefully walked through the hallways before she had reached the entrance. There was the voice of the waterfall and Zelda found that the voice of thunder began to sound as well. But the storm was dry, and it let out no tears.

Zelda listened closely to the roaring and deep rumbles in the sky. That sound was so familiar to her... it seemed to remind her of destruction and ruin. She was alone until she heard steps beside her and Zelda looked to the side and saw Link standing there. He grumbled and sat down by her. He looked up and saw the blank, gray sky that contained no lighting in it, but only a deep sound that could even shake the foundations of the strongest person. He decided to speak to Zelda, breaking the silence between them.

"You're awake, I see..." He started, "Did you recall anything of your past in your dream?"

"It was more of a nightmare than a dream." Zelda said, her voice going along with the thunder, "I discovered I had something to do with this man called Ganondorf..."

Link sighed rather angrily, as if angered to hear that name. He grumbled as well and narrowed his eyes to a look that looked most intimidating.

"And... something about this necklace..."

Hearing something new, Link jolted his head toward her and saw her gazing down at a pendant as she held it between her fingers. The jewel seemed to glow of a sinister evil; it seemed possessed. Zelda then remembered that in her dream that as long as she wore that necklace, she was a slave to Ganondorf. Zelda tried to remove it, but instead a surge of electricity shot through her arm and she flinched. Worried, Link immediately took hold of her arm to observe it after she had experienced the pain.

However, that was not the end of Zelda's pain. Her head jolted with a pain that seemed like a needle shooting on one side of her head to the other. She fell into Link's arms, on the brink of falling unconscious. Her eyelids were heavy and she managed to lift her head just a little, gritting her teeth and pain. Zelda managed to speak to Link before falling unconscious.

"Th-the soldiers... they're coming..."

Her head then fell once again and Link continued to hold her to him. Then a sound reached his ears, other than the roaring voice in the sky. He looked to the side and saw soldiers headed their way. Shocked, Link threw Zelda over his shoulders and rushed back toward the hideout. How in the world did the soldiers find them? He was so confused, but knew he had to act. Quickly, Link made his way to the meeting room where the other men were hiding. Once he had burst in, they jumped to their feet to Link's booming voice.

"The Hyrulian guards! They're here! They found us!"

"I knew it! That girl brings nothing but trouble with her!" One of the men said as Link placed Zelda on the ground.

"We have to do something!" Link continued, as if he did not hear what the other had said.

The man slowly approached him, with his fists ready for impact as he rolled up his long sleeves. Link stood there amazed, because he had just mentioned the Hyrulian guards, and here was this man ready to face him. A fist was zooming toward his face, however Link, with his quick reactions, quickly moved to the side and caught hold of the man's wrist. As the man was trying to make his impact, he was screaming,

"Traitor!"

Link looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. Once the other man had stared into them, he fell submissive to Link's strength. Link slowly spoke, articulating his words to get the message through his head.

"We are going to be captured if we don't do something..."

The man looked at the others and observed them each nodding at him. Link let go of him as he had backed off slowly and Link had picked Zelda up again.

"We need to make an escape, to the back entrance!"

So Link led the few others out of the room and quickly they made their way to the back of their hideout. The soldiers had already stormed the half they were at when making the decision to make the escape. However, in some wild way the soldiers had appeared at the very back door before them, as if waiting. Also, by the looks of it, they probably had been waiting for some time. Link shushed the other men, to wait for the opportune moment to strike them down. He had even let an ear out to their conversation.

"I wonder how long we have been hiding here..." One said.

"Probably a couple of hours, I can't believe how tricky that wench can be! I can't believe Lord Ganondorf wants her so desperately!"

"I would have to agree... He even set an attack on the town where we started the search for her!"

A cord was struck in Link's heart when he heard that. His eyes widened and sweat began to run down his face. He had already set Zelda down beside him and he clenched the hilt of his sword. The other men heard what he had heard as well, and figured Link would start attacking soon, so they had clenched onto the hilts of their swords also. Link's eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet and began to charge at the two soldiers, while the others stayed on watch for more soldiers that were coming.

To the soldier's surprise, they drew their spears up immediately when Link stood there, breathing heavily with anger and fury. His sword was drawn and ready to strike.

"One has appeared..." One soldier pointed out.

Link jumped for them, "And it will be the last you shall see..."

He had attacked them without hesitation. However, the mercy in his heart told him to only hurt them enough to knock them out, and so he followed his mercy and did so. Link then turned around and picked up Zelda once more and told the other men that he had cleared the entrance. So they had charged out and leapt onto their horses, while Link had placed Zelda on first then mounted.

"We make for the closest town... I'm worried." Link said clenching onto Zelda and holding her to his chest.

Tears were nearly in his eyes as they pressed forward for an escape. So they went where Zelda had started out, as the Hyrulian soldiers were storming their only home. They had charged out onto the fields of shallow snow and speedily headed for the town under siege.

Author's note: Cliffy... well, sort of... Well, guys, I hope you really liked this chapter! The next chapter is going to be really good! I can assure you! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... REVIEW!

Special thanks:

pen-gurl: Yay! Thanks for the compliment! But I do have to say, I got some of the elements from Final Fantasy VI. (Good game, try to get an emulator for it if you don't have it on a SNES.) Keep reviewing!

LadyofDemons45: My goal in this story is to be very interesting. My friend, Inu-chan, says I have a very good imagination when it comes to storytelling... and I do seem to like characters with hard pasts... there's a lot in my forty-nine chapter plus a prologue novel.

Brownblade: Tee hee... I feel loved whenever I read reviews... Thanks for the review and I really hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for your continued support!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: I NEVER abandon any of my stories! I may take a while with them, but one thing I never do is abandoning them. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter! (What do you mean "made a fool of yourself?" CONFUSED)


	4. A Wish for Freedom

Author's note: Guess what... There's fluff in this chapter! Fluff is starting to unfold... tee hee... I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Special thanks at the bottom)

Chapter 4: A Wish for Freedom

Link had noticed Zelda slightly squirming in his warm embrace and he had heard her groan. Zelda had at last come to and she had lifted her head and looked around hastily, as her hair flew back. Link pressed her against him to show that he knew she was awake. Zelda had looked back and saw Link glance down at her, but quickly looked up to the road. Zelda saw a slight hint of deep worry in his eyes and she had wondered what troubled him so. However, she did not bother to ask, in fear of deepening the worry and perhaps sorrow.

In the distance she saw before her a burning town with smoke rising into the gray sky. It took her a while to realize that that was the town which she had met Link. A feeling of worry pulled at her heart as well and she felt her heart pounding. They had reached the town almost a second too late, the guards had vanished and had left the townspeople in suffer. The men hurried in and intended to find any survivors that were left only in harm. Link jumped off Epona with Zelda following and quickly rushed to the house were the old man in the beginning lived. Link was terrified to see it burnt down to the state of rubble.

He had rushed over to the ruins and began searching through the rubble despite that part of the house was still on fire. Zelda stood behind him, watching in mere shock as Link threw the pieces of wood aside in different areas of the house. At last he had heard a cry call out his name and immediately reacting to it, Link raced to where it had emanated from. He threw the pieces of wood aside to find the old man there. He was bruised badly, and looked as if he had a few broken bones.

"Gramps..." Link said trying to remain calm and not burst out screaming.

"You are too late... the soldiers have already destroyed the town... Just leave before they might come back!" He had said weakly.

Link shook his head, putting the old man's arm around his neck and lifting him up from the ruins of the house, "No, I won't leave without you coming with me."

The old man sighed and mumbled to himself how young people can be so demanding sometimes, and finally gave in to Link's stubbornness. Several of the men had gotten survivors as well, including crying women and children. As they were picking them up and placing them on horses both their own and those who remained alive, Zelda had noticed someone calling out to her. She rushed over to the sound and found a boy that looked as if he was in his late teens. He had red hair that covered one eye and blue garb, which also looked different than the others.

"Dear lady... don't leave me..." He had spoken in a hoarse voice, which sounded very weak.

"Don't worry..." Zelda said helping him up, "We won't leave you..."

Just as they were about to leave, they had made just enough room for the teen boy to carry on. The rescuers had decided to take the townspeople to a place suitable for shelter. It had grieved them to see tears coming from women who had just become widows and men just in pure shock to have seen their whole families slain before them. It was like one horrendous nightmare, but reality kept its place, therefore making it worse for the troubled. It had taken hours before they had reached a large cave where they had dropped the townspeople off and there the healthy tended to their wounds.

As Zelda walked in after Link had rushed the old man into the caves along with others as well, she noticed some of the children crying and even infants over their loss. Zelda overheard a young boy crying over his mother.

"Where's mama!? Where's mama!?"

That brought her to tears as well. Somehow she felt that she had caused this in the past, and she thought that this was somehow all her fault. Zelda felt so guilty, suffering the near unbearable pain that the townspeople were going through at that moment. So this was the Age of Darkness, a terrible age where sorrow's hand smote the innocent and blood stained the fields. This was the Age of Darkness, ruled by a most evil man, bringing suffering and pain to those who did not deserve a taste of it.

Zelda had gone beside Link, almost nearly breaking out crying. Link was tending to the old man's wounds and ensuring that he would stay alive. Link was so relieved to find that the old man only had a broken arm and a sprained ankle with only a few cuts here and there, it was like a miracle to him. Zelda found Link now wrapping bandages around the wounds, which he had recently stopped the bleeding.

"Link, you stubborn boy... you should have left me, I'm only an old man and destined to die soon."

"Don't be ridiculous," Link replied tying the last knot on the last bandage, "I would regret it if I had left you there."

The old man noticed Zelda near Link and perked up, "Oh, it's you! Have you recovered from that little bump on your head?"

Zelda nodded solemnly, still suffering from what she had previously seen, "Yes... Mr... um..."

"Oh, sorry, after all the things I've done for you and I haven't even introduced myself... My name is Einan."

Zelda barely smiled before she noticed the teen boy in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to him and found that he was asleep. She had turned toward Link, who was wiping his hands with a damp cloth. Gently, she tugged at his shoulder to get his attention.

"Link... about that boy over there... how is he?"

"Oh, Ralph?" Link replied, "He's fine when it concerns his wounds, but he is not doing so well emotionally. It turns out his family was slain right before his eyes."

Zelda tried to ignore the last part, trying to keep herself from crying. She slouched over and gave out a heavy sigh. Zelda thought this would all just end up being a nightmare. However, no matter how many times she told herself to wake up, she would not. Reality was evil to her at those times, not only that, but the cloud of forget. She was torn between the worlds both of dark and unknown, not knowing where to turn to next, she just remains.

Later when it was night, Zelda lay on her blanket Link had laid out for her to sleep on. However, she could not fall asleep, only listen to the cave's voice as she just lay there with her eyes open. Zelda sat up, troubled and just observed her surroundings. It was far quieter than that afternoon, the only thing that could be heard was the wind of the cave, and the drops from the rocky roof falling to the ground and the occasional snore coming from people in the room, one of whom was Link. However, he was a little more quiet than some, it was just a mere breath not the loud and irritating thunder-like sound.

However, to her surprise, Link's snores had died out and he had awoken before he had shocked Zelda by speaking. The unexpected voice made her jump a little and she jolted her head to the side where she had heard it.

"What are you doing awake?" Link asked in a groggy voice.

"Oh..." Zelda said with her eyes slightly widened, "I can't sleep..."

Link sighed and sat up as well, "Well, now that I'm awake, I guess I can't fall asleep again, now can I?"

Zelda slightly chuckled. How strange Link could be, before they had left the hideout, he had seemed to be in a not so good mood. However, no he was trying to make her happy it seemed. Surprise met Zelda when she had shivered in the cold bitter air of the cave and Link took his arm around her to keep her warm. She was now stiff instead of cold, stiff out of shock. However Zelda could not deny that se was enjoying herself, in the warmth of her rescuer's embrace. Her ear pressed against his chest and he could hear his heart pounding, as if he was nervous. A strange feeling leaked through Zelda, one that she could not recognize. Link felt the same as well, except he could recognize the feeling, because he wasn't lost in confusion like Zelda was. Link couldn't believe it; he was developing feelings for his enemy, the one who had killed his parents and destroyed his town! He was feeling a bit silly now and loosened his grip around her, and then to make himself feel a little bit better he started another conversation.

"Zelda... this Age of Darkness must come to an end..." He said to her still sweating a little out of being nervous.

"End... the Age of Darkness?" Zelda replied with a bit of confusion, however those words did have a nice sound to them.

"I have long suffered the consequences of this era, and there is no doubt that I burn with resentment over what Ganondorf has done to me. So..."

Link turned his head toward Zelda as she looked up at him, "I want to set out, and hunt him down... I've never seen freedom in my life... and I want to before I die."

Zelda paused for a moment. That thought never reached her mind before. This Ganondorf, he was the one controlling her, the one who placed the necklace around her neck. Somehow she wanted revenge toward him as well and Zelda found herself speaking up to Link.

"I will go with you."

"And I too!" Another voice said.

Both jumped and looked over to where the voice had come from. It was Ralph, awake and well. He was right beside them and he had a sneer on his face.

"Ralph!" Link said, not expecting another person in their conversation.

"After what the Hyrulian soldiers did to my family, I cannot forgive their master, this 'Lord Ganondorf.'" Ralph started, "So I insist I go with you."

"But you're only a young boy..." Zelda said.

"What do I have to loose?" Ralph said lowering his head, "I lost my family, and it is only my right to avenge their deaths..."

Link and Zelda looked at each other as if parents discussing an issue with a child, and the child had given them a decision. Once again they turned to Ralph and nodded slowly. Ralph replied with a smile and lay down again, hearing a sigh come from Link. Zelda went away from Link's warm embrace and into the cold air once again. She felt much better in his arms, but she wanted to be freed of them for the moment. She laid down back on her blanket as Link sighed as well and did the same as she. Both of them had a very hard time falling to sleep, and even had a few more conversations before actually one of them drifted off to slumber, which was Zelda who had. Link had just about started another conversation when he had not heard her reply and looked at her to see that Zelda had closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

The next morning the remaining townspeople and men from the hideout were bidding them farewell and good luck on their journey. They each had their own horses to ride on and as they pressed forward and gave their last waves. Zelda looked around and found herself doing what she thought she would never do.

Author's note: How was that? Tee hee... did you catch the fluff between Link and Zelda? Wooo it was fun writing that... so there's one more thing... REVIEW! By the way, Ralph is from Oracle of Ages if he sounded a bit familiar.

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Would you look at that, you're first on the list again! Thanks for reviewing! Short review, but thanks!

LadyofDemons45: If I EVER get an agent... you might see my novel in bookstores... so in the meantime of finding an agent, I'm writing all these fan fictions! Thanks for reviewing!

Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: No abandoning fan fictions! I don't like it if people do that, it leaves people twitching with their eyes bloodshot and saying, "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT..." Especially if it's a good fan fiction. (Did you have a lot of sugar before reading this fan fiction? I guess screaming out the first sentence is a sign of being hyper.) Thanks for reviewing!

tani-chan: Yayy!!! Well, here is the long expected chapter you have been waiting for! I love writing this one... it's so fun... and it's going to be long too! Thanks for reviewing!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Wee!!! Now you know what happens after the last chapter! But... I think now you want to know what happens next, don't you? Thanks for reviewing!

pen-gurl: No, I insist on thanking everyone, it's part of being polite and I'll do anything to make someone's day! Hope I've made your day today by updating! Thanks for the review!


	5. A Princess?

Author's note: I had a BIG writer's block for a moment. But I got over it, so that's why there's a chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5: A Princess?

The snow had melted to the point where it had almost gone. Spring had risen that morning even though it still slightly clung to winter's bitter chill. The sky, however, still contained its same grayness, a shroud of depression. The Age of Darkness was long from coming to an end. The company of three had been riding for quite a while now, over the dead plains of grass, still with the touch of frost. They rode to the point where that there was no more snow, and they found flat desert.

"Why ride into the desert?" Ralph claimed, "There's nothing but-"

Ralph had stopped himself when he saw from what looked like a military camp. It contained tents that were brown and dull, boxes of who knows what, and gray rough rocks.

"...Sand AND a military camp..."

"I do recall hearing from my mother in one of her late-night stories that Ganondorf lived in the desert... it seems we have reached one of the military camps..." Link said lowering his voice to a whisper when they approached even closer.

Slowly, they crept closer to the military camp. However, Zelda could almost sense the sinister evil from it, not only evil, but strikingly familiar as well. As the image became clearer and the heat waves began to fade, they could see female guards, who wore purple garb and veils and all of them had tan skin and red hair. The company hid behind a tall rock and dismounted, barely covering them and they could climb up a little just see over it, to see whether it would clear of guards or not. To their surprise, they did, but a person of a higher authority came onto the scene. He wore green robes and his wrinkled face was veiled so only his bloodshot, horrid eyes showed. He seemed to be waiting for something... or someone...

Anxiously, Link and Ralph stared while Zelda couldn't bear looking at him. His presence made her ill, and she began to recall horrid memories when she had laid eyes on him. There was Ganondorf... and another... Both looked at her with smirks on their faces and they began speaking to each other of her.

"Milord Ganondorf, it was a wise idea to bring this girl... she has immense power..."

"I know, Agahnim... anyone who would want to take over the world would look at her as an important figure." He began, "You have been of important assistance to me... When I find the Triforce, you will be beside me, tasting the first breath of victory when it comes."

Zelda's head began to hurt and she clung tightly onto it with the sides of her hands. Link's gaze looked from the robed man over to Zelda and he touched her back to try to comfort her. Ralph eyed them briefly, but turned his gaze once more to the scene he was previously looking at. However, sweat began to break on his face when he saw a man of a far greater size than that he had ever seen. He had great black armor and a cape the color of blood, as is his hair too. He looked as if he had so much strength compared to the other man that he could break his bones with one squeeze.

Ralph, with his eyes wide open began to tug at Link's shoulder, still looking at the strongly built man. Link turned around and saw what Ralph was looking at as well and he widened his eyes as well. They began to eavesdrop on the conversation they heard between the two disturbing figures.

"Have you found the princess yet?" The strong man had asked the other.

"No, unfortunately I have not found her." The withered, scrawny man had replied.

The strong, big man grumbled, as if he was getting impatient. He took hold of the scrawny man's shirt angrily and began to lecture him in a deep booming voice. Even Link and Ralph flinched at the sound of it, and Zelda tightly shut her eyes, with the skin wrinkling in between her eyebrows.

"Now you have the burden of looking for the Golden Power and finding Princess Zelda! Agahnim, you scrawny creature!"

"Forgive me, Lord Ganondorf..."

Both Link and Ralph zoomed their heads to the side and saw Zelda and she seemed shocked too. She had quickly peeked over the edge and found Ganondorf standing there. She gasped as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her necklace began to shine an eerie aura.

"I want you to follow her presence, and bring her to me... she's the only one who knows where the Golden Power is."

Ganondorf's head then zoomed to the side, noticing the evil power leaking from Zelda's necklace. The three quickly ducked their heads and mounted their horses quickly. Link and Ralph both drew their swords and told Zelda to stay put where she was and come when they give the signal. They charged out toward Ganondorf and Agahnim with both their swords out and jumped off their steeds when it was the right time, letting them go even further into the camp. They stood back to back, and they had parted Ganondorf and Agahnim. The moment was quick and not premeditated.

Ganondorf began to chuckle slightly as he stepped closer to both of them. Link was face-to-face with Ganondorf, and oh, how he longed to crush his head then and there as he stood before him. However, his actions were interrupted when Ganondorf began to speak to him.

"So you are the one who brought Zelda out of my grasp that night..." Ganondorf started, "Yes, you're Link... I had hoped you were long gone and with your parents."

Link's eyes turned to a deep glare of anger. He tightened his grip around the handle of his sword and gritted his teeth and growled at Ganondorf. His pupils seemed to constrict when he had mentioned Link's parents and he began to charge at him, with his sword over his head.

"CURSE YOU!!!"

Ganondorf had grabbed him by the neck when Link was about to strike him and his actions were so quick, Link did not see them coming. Agahnim had taken hold of Ralph as well as the female guards enclosed around them. Ganondorf held Link in the air as he was gasping for breath.

"Do you seriously think you can compare to me?" Ganondorf's grip around Link's neck tightened.

Zelda saw this and began to charge out on her horse as well, "Stop it!" She had held out her hand and without realizing it, had released a blinding light from her hand. The guards had fled from its glory and Agahnim had released Ralph and stepped backward as Ganondorf dropped Link to the ground. Link looked to where the light was coming from and found Zelda riding forward on her white mare. His eyes were wide as he tried to shield them from her light and he looked to Ralph who had gotten up and began to run in the direction the horses had went. Link followed Ralph's actions and when Zelda had cleared the area, the light had seized. Both Link and Ralph had jumped on their horses as they quickly escaped the military camp with haste.

It took a while before anyone could catch their breath. They rode through the sands of the desert, still in shock of Zelda's action as well as her being a princess. Zelda rode in front before Link had gone to her side and curiously questioned her.

"Zelda... are you really a princess?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She said with her head down, everything was so confusing at that moment.

"And that power she used back there, what was it?" Ralph asked with curiosity.

Link knew exactly what it was from the stories his mother had told him, but he never believed that they were true, to mention he never dreamed of seeing it either.

"It was magic..."

"M-magic?" Ralph replied curiously.

"Only certain people are born with it... Zelda is one of them..."

"I had no idea... everything is so blank... I can't even recall ever being a princess... neither using this magic you both speak of." Zelda said bewildered.

With that, their conversation had seized and they continued to ride through the desert under the gray sky and through the land of great mountains and grassy plains. Everything seemed so open and mysterious. It even seemed that the world was so empty that they were the only ones inhabiting it. It was then after they had discussed her power that Zelda was suddenly reminded of the owl encased in ice.

Author's note: Is it getting exciting? What will happen in the next chapter? Please REVIEW! By the way, for those of you who don't know who Agahnim is, he's from "A Link to the Past" and he's the evil wizard who uses the maidens to break the sages' seal.

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Well, look at that! You're first on the list again! Thanks for the thanks from the thanks! Keep reviewing!

Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Sugar is good when used properly (I like chocolate...mmm...). There will be more fluff between Link and Zelda! It will probably be a while until the truckload though. Thanks for the review!

Jamie: Thanks! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

pen-gurl: Yay! Thanks for the review! I told this story to my friend... and Inu-chan was so involved in the story, I found it funny!

LadyofDemons45: Thanks for reviewing! I'm having so much fun writing this! (Who's Agent Smith? Is he a writers' agent or something?)

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Thanks for the review! Yes, Ralph needs to be in a fan fiction so I put him in; he seems like an adventurous fellow. And I do think Link and Zelda are the perfect couple! YES! Link x Zelda forever! (MaLink/SaLink/NaLink/RuLink fan fictions disturb me...)


	6. Beautiful, but Unexpected

Author's note: This chapter was based on the opera scene in Final Fantasy VI. I decided to focus this chapter on furthering the fluff between Link and Zelda, but of course I HAD to put in the taste of conflict... well... enjoy! (Don't mock me if the poetry stinks... okay? I came up with it off the top of my head.)

Chapter 6: Beautiful, but Unexpected

The company of three had ridden until they had reached a town, which seemed to be of much higher class. It was almost hard to believe that it was even in the Age of Darkness, even though in our eyes it would have been not as nearly as satisfying, and the people were still victim to slavery. However, one thing that they had seen, which caught their eyes very easily was a theater, which towered over the rest of the buildings. Zelda kept her gaze upon it longer than the others but turned her head when they had stopped at an inn.

Link dismounted along with Ralph before holding out his arms for Zelda to jump in. He had gently set her feet on the ground as she clung tightly onto her shoulders. It seemed that Link was taking care of a child almost when he had helped Zelda out in any way. She was like a defenseless little girl where only adults could do things for her, but perhaps Link was underestimating her a little bit...

When they had entered the inn, the talk of laughter and merriment immediately filled the air. Zelda covered her nose from the horrible breaths that filled the room. It was obvious, even though she never remembered, that in her days of royalty, she never had been exposed this kind of place filled with horrible smells. Hesitantly, Link approached the counter where he found a man wiping the inside of a mug. He had turned around and smiled. At first Link smiled back and before he was about to speak, the innkeeper interrupted.

"We don't allow people like you here." His smile had turned to a frown.

"Pardon?" Link replied, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Get out of 'ere." He said again, with a little more harshness in his voice.

Next thing they knew, the innkeeper harshly pushed them out of the inn and the door had been slammed in their face. Link got up and brushed off some dirt of his tunic and helped Zelda up who tried to get her balance back. Ralph was still on the ground with his arms and legs spread apart and back still on the ground. Link had helped him up as well and brushed off some of the dirt on him.

"Well... it looks like we have to sleep outside tonight..." Ralph had said sadly.

However, a short man had come running up to them with haste, and when he had stopped before them, he kept his hands on his knees and mouth facing the ground while inhaling and exhaling deeply. The three stared at him with confusion as he lifted his index finger, indicating, "wait." Link could obviously tell he was out of shape, this little man had a round belly and little muscle on him. When he had finally lifted his head, he pointed to Zelda still breathing a little hard.

"I need you to be in the opera tonight."

Both Link's and Ralph's eyes had widened and they're mouths dropped open as they both said at the same time, "WHAT?!?"

Zelda fluttered her eyes with confusion before she finally replied with a, "huh?"

"Sir... She's... she's not particularly in the right health to be projecting her voice and to sing that loudly in front of an audience."

"But she must! You see, the lead female singer as mysteriously disappeared... and you see, this girl could be her twin, they look so alike!"

Just as Link was about to pull Zelda aside she replied, "I'll do it."

"Zelda... what are you doing?" Link whispered in her ear.

"I think I have a good singing voice. Besides, it would be rather rude to leave this man still with his problem and us walking away without aiding him at all."

"Fine..." Link found himself saying hesitantly. He wondered how she knew about these types of things; maybe more memories came back to her when he didn't know it?

The little man seemed to be very happy about this; he jumped up and down with joy and led them to the towering theater that went high above the other buildings. It took only the full day for Zelda to learn the score and sing it properly, unfortunately however, Link had not heard her sing in all that time. Both Link and Ralph were given free tickets to watch the opera that night. When the time came, they sat in the highest level, waiting for the opera to begin.

Out of being impatient, Link stood up and told Ralph he would check on Zelda, to see if she was all right before the opera had began. He traveled to the hallways and eventually found her dressing room, in which he had opened the door and found her with her back facing toward him and combing her hair. She turned around and greeted him, however, Link had noticed the beautiful dress she was wearing and his eyes widened when he had learned how beautiful she could be. He turned around to hide his rosy cheeks, and even then, his whole face further went to red, until it was red as roses. Link inhaled deeply, as if he was having trouble breathing and he turned around to Zelda again,

"You look nice." That was all he could say to her.

Zelda weakly smiled, "Thank you."

"I came to check on you before you went on, do you need anything?" Link asked as if he were a polite gentleman.

Zelda shook her head, "No, I'm fine... You should get back to Ralph... The opera should be starting soon."

Link nodded, still blushing a little and went out of the room hesitantly, however, once he got out he took off running, as if he had seen a ghost or something of the sort. When he had sat in his seat once again, Ralph had noticed Link blushing still. He altered the lineament of his eyebrows and sneered,

"What happened between the two of you...?"

Link opened his mouth, but just as he was about to speak, the audience below them began to clap. They had noticed one of the singers had come out onto the stage before them. He began to sing, and everyone could hear it because the room was rather small for a theater. It was far less quality due to the lack of money and financial problems. The floor was covered in hay and the walls were of dirty stone. The stage was lit up by torches, which were newly lit. The singer commenced his part, introducing the opera.

Here is the story of a woman... 

_A woman known as Alanna_

_She was of great wealth and fair_

_But indeed she was a slave in her own lair,_

_For she would be forced to marry a man..._

_At the coming of the ball..._

The audience clapped when he had gone off the stage, awaiting the next number. Then there was Zelda, coming onto the set, and onto a small tower they had built that was made out of wood. She paused a little to wait for the audience to stop applauding. However, Link had gone into a daze and long stopped before she had gone on. Zelda began to sing, and her voice was had an unexpected beauty to it.

_Every night I dream of my freedom..._

_Oh! How can I escape to another place?_

_The stars, the ocean, the distant desert..._

_Wherever I go... as long as no one will chase..._

_But if I am to fall in love..._

_It will be to a man of pure light..._

_His eyes will pierce me, and heal me..._

_But I doubt it will be this night..._

_He will be the stars, and I will be the darkness..._

_Our love will be brightest in the sky of light..._

_I wish I can only fade away, if not, I should meet him..._

_But I doubt it will be this night..._

Zelda then began to traipse around the tower, as an ocarina and a harp were playing together in the background of her singing. Link was now really in a daze, he had almost shed tears her voice was so beautiful, he had almost forgotten everything that happened in the past before then. However, Ralph was still in reality, and he turned his gaze over to Link seeing him in such a state, and nearly laughed. Zelda continued after the instrumental break,

But if I am to fall in love... 

_It will be a man so kind..._

_He will hold me in his embrace..._

_But that is just merely in my mind..._

_He will be the stars, and I will be the darkness..._

_Our love will be brightest in the sky of light..._

_I wish I can only fade away, if not, I should meet him..._

_But I doubt it will be this night..._

Once Zelda had continued to sing in "lu's" she walked off the tower and off to the lower part of the stage and went off. The people were applauding her greatly. She indeed had one of the most beautiful voices anyone could have heard. The next number started, and it was the king and chamberlain arguing about who should wed "Alanna." Link decided to go to Zelda again, to give her a job well done, thinking she would still be there.

He had got up and went on the same course as before, but when he at last reached her room, he noticed she wasn't there. Link merely shrugged his shoulders, still thinking she was just waiting off stage for her next part, but his gaze had caught a piece of paper in the corner of his eye. He walked away from the door and picked up the piece of paper and eyed it before confirming what it was. It was a letter, and he began to read it.

Just to let you know, just to make the parting easier... Princess Zelda will be dead soon... and Lord Ganondorf will have her... Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!

_-Agahnim_

Link's blood froze when he had read the words on the paper. He thought for a moment how he could kill her until he realized that the best place was from above. He ran as quickly as he could back to the theater and found Zelda had gone on the stage, it was the ball sequence and she sat in her chair as the "prince charming" was singing. He could see a shadow above her and he quickly made his way to Ralph.

"Ralph!" Link said with a harsh whisper, "Zelda's in danger!" He had showed him the paper.

Ralph skimmed it and quickly got up and both of them began to find a way to the upper part of the stage. Meanwhile, Agahnim had a heavy weight he was about to drop. However, due to his frail weakened body, he could barely budge it. However, when it was just about to the state where it was to go overboard, Link and Ralph interrupted him.

"Well, look who's here to witness..."

Link had a most unpleasant look in his eyes as he approached Agahnim slowly. Just as he was about to continue pushing, Link found himself putting his left hand into a fist and shaking it uneasily and he had punched Agahnim to the point where he couldn't stand up. This made Link loose his balance, due to the broad board he was standing on, for that was how the place seemed at the moment. He waved his arms back and forth calling for Ralph to help him, who had just arrived and was trying to help Link back up but instead they had fallen onto the stage.

Zelda had gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, muttering to herself, "Link, what are you doing?!?"

However, it wasn't until when Link stood up and turned around when he actually realized where he was. He had turned around with wide eyes and blushed, then decided not to ruin the show for the others so he played a part of his own.

"It shall be I to have Z- Alanna!" Link didn't bother to sing.

"And I shall assist in accomplishing this goal!"

Off stage, the short little man, who was obviously the director of the opera had placed his hand over his face, thinking of the disaster that he would have to deal with when this was all over. Back on stage, Agahnim had fallen on both of them, and he was still serious in his duties.

"I think not! She WILL go to Lord Ganondorf!"

Link and Ralph sneered at each other then looked at Agahnim; both of them drew their swords. The director motioned for the curtain boy beside him to close the curtains but when he was about to, he eyed the performance once more and stopped the little boy, "Wait! This is getting good..."

Both Link and Ralph charged at Agahnim with their swords raised, however, since Agahnim was a wizard, he had countered them by forcing them both back with one raise of his hand. It was from there he released a ball of energy at Zelda, but then Link had jumped in the way and forced her down, dodging the blow. Ralph had come up from behind Agahnim and struck him down, but that was not the end. He had grabbed Ralph by the neck before Zelda had squirmed out of Link's arms and used some of her magic to throw him aside. When she had done so, the whole audience gasped and clapped, thinking this was all part of the show. When Agahnim had received the blow he had released Ralph and spoke to them.

"I think I've had enough fun with you kids, I'll annihilate you another time, farewell!" Agahnim said before he had thrown down a smoke bomb to disappear.

It was then when the curtains had closed and the crowd had stood up to applause. When the director had come out onto the stage when the smoke had faded, but found that the company of three had gone as well. What they were doing, is getting out of the place. Link and Ralph had left Zelda in her dressing room alone to change into her original garb and when she had done so, they fled out of the opera house. All of them had suspected Ganondorf had known where they were, and they were making an escape to get out of his grasp.

They had leapt on their horses and quickly rode out of the town without talking to another citizen there. It wasn't long before they went into the wilderness again and they were able to slow down. They had made camp, and Ralph was already sound asleep, but Link and Zelda were not.

Both of them stared up above toward the beautiful stars in the sky as the flame in front of them crackled and leapt into the air. Now was Link's chance to compliment Zelda at her voice.

"Zelda..."

She had turned her head toward him as he turned his head toward the fire, trying to avoid blushing, "Your voice was... beautiful today... I didn't think you had that much talent..."

"I know... I think I shocked myself a little too." She said sweetly.

Link had chuckled slightly before she had felt her lips brushing the side of his cheek. He had stopped dead at the feeling and slowly turned his head toward her, with rosy cheeks.

"Thank you... now we must get some rest before the hour gets too deep into the night..." She said laying down on her blanket and closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

Link sat there for a while, thinking if she had really done that. His hand drifted to his cheek, where she had kissed him and laid down as well. That almost reminded him of the kiss his mother would give to him when it was time for him to sleep, and how it would always put him through the sweetest of dreams. It was like that with Zelda; he was put to the sweetest of dreams.

Author's note: How was that? I had fun writing this chapter, and with an event like the opera I just had to slip in some comedy. I guarantee the next chapter will be very interesting... I've already planned it... I might alternate between writing the chapters of "Funny-Looking" and this one, so it might take a while though. However, in the meantime, REVIEW!

Special thanks:

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Here's the chapter you have been waiting for, and I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review! (I have a whole theory on why Link and Zelda should be together... it's VERY long...)

Brownblade: Looks like your record's been broken... you're second on the list! Thanks for the review and continued support!

pen-gurl: I hope this chapter kept your eyes from looking off the screen. Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to keep updating!

Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: CHOCOLATE IS GOOOOOOOOOOD... Those MaLinks...etc... make me twitch sometimes... that's part of the reason why I only read ZeLinks when it comes to romance fan fictions! Thanks for the review!

LadyofDemons45: ...I haven't seen any of the original Matrix movies actually, because they're rated R. However, we did record the edited TV version... I'll try to dig it out of our video tape stash. (If I can find it.) Anyway, thanks for the review!


	7. Sage's Awakening

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter up! This one is a BIG... I mean BIG part of the plot... ... ... It's a pretty cool chapter too. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Sage's Awakening

Zelda had set her gaze upon the blue sky filled with the soft clouds. Her gaze was empty and hollow; she just stared into the emptiness of the sky wondering, but not knowing what she was thinking of. Her hair was combed neatly and she wore a tearra on her head with a red ruby in the front. On her arms she had gloves that went up to the elbow and she had a dress that went down to the floor. She had turned around and made her way out of the castle she was in. Was this her life as a princess?

She rode on a white mare toward the horizon, as if she was going to meet someone, but she could not figure out whom. Zelda couldn't control herself either; she was just going forward on her white mare. Eventually she had reached a summit with a view looking out to the sparkling ocean. Zelda dismounted and walked forward a little. On the edge, there was a man with a reddish brown cape that was torn to the grass and feathers were all around him. He had long brown hair tied back at the top of his neck, and she had noticed his hair was incredibly long. He had turned around to look at Zelda and for a brief second she saw his yellow eyes that rather looked like a bird's.

Her vision flashed and she saw the owl encased in ice in the midst of darkness, then a deep voice that filled her mind, "Seek me out." That was all she could hear from it. All of the sudden she was just looking up at the sky, waking up from her awkward dream. Zelda sat up for a while, digesting what had just happened. Then it at last came to her; the owl must have something to tell her! She could sense at first that the owl was trying to tell her something before, but she did not have the power to hear it properly.

"That's it!" She blurted out.

She had immediately turned toward Link to wake him. She shook him gently as he had gradually opened his heavy eyelids. He had found Zelda shaking him and he sat up quickly, "What's wrong?" He said quickly, concerned she might have been in danger.

"Link... I've had another vision... We must go back to the mines in your town!"

"Why?"

"There isn't time to talk! Wake Ralph, we have to go now!" Zelda said as she got up and started rolling up her blanket and putting all her things on the back of her mare.

They had set out quickly that day, due to Zelda rushing them, and they had turned around and quickly headed back toward the town. Zelda rode side by side with Link and Ralph as they retraced their path from the town. Link had never seen Zelda like this before, not only did he sense anxiousness coming from her, but worry as well.

Zelda knew that there was something coming... something terrible... and it was to strike soon. She knew not what it was, or even who... but all she knew was that she was to follow her visions. It made her feel rather silly actually, chasing dreams. One would call that utter nonsense, but even though Zelda felt a bit silly, she knew she had to follow.

Her hair flew back behind her as she leaned forward at the galloping of her steed. She clenched tightly onto the reigns as her eyebrows were slightly curved upward due to her worry. Once in a while, Link would eye Zelda to make sure if she was still all right and didn't have any dizzy spells. The rising sun reflected on his piercing blue eyes and as it made his sun touched hair shimmer. He was ready to draw his sword at any time if there was to be an attack. Ralph felt the same he kept his eye out on the road as his red hair blew behind him and his blue cape flew backward. All of them knew that something was going to change and change dramatically.

It had taken two days without food or rest to reach the mines in Link's town once more. Zelda had leapt off her steed and ran toward the mines before Link and Ralph. Both of them had gotten off after her and brought her horse to a halt, because she had jumped off it while it was still going, and followed her into the deep darkness of the cave. They had caught Zelda looking down at a whole and nearly stopped dead to see her jump down. Link and Ralph rushed to the hole of dark abyss and gazed down.

"Zelda!" Link called for her.

"Jump!" They heard a voice distinctly say.

Link and Ralph looked at each other before both gulped and jumped down, one after another, holding their breaths. Surprisingly, they had met with the ground when not expecting to land at all. Link could feel someone grasping onto his arm, he knew who it was once Zelda lit a small light in her hand and. She clung to him tightly, he felt her stiff, snow-white hands and cold breath upon his shoulder. Ralph was there too, on the ground rubbing the back of his head and flinching as if he had hurt it or something.

The three looked around, trying to find the something Zelda had wanted to see. Suddenly in the corner of Zelda's eye, she noticed something glowing. Turning her head quickly in the direction, she at last saw what she was looking for. She had left Link's grasp and rushed toward it. Link and Ralph had attempted to approach, but Zelda had stopped them, before stepping even closer. The icy figure flashed and Zelda began to feel a power running through her. It was felt by Link and Ralph as well. The ground began to rumble and Zelda ran back, taking both Link and Ralph's arms and trying to find a way back up. Link had felt a bit awkward, all of the sudden it seemed she knew more than him. They had taken a while before they had found a path upward, and all the while Ralph was panicking due to the rumbling getting louder and louder. When they had made it outside, Zelda told Link to take them on top of the mines.

"The owl... it's awakening..." She exclaimed as they made their way up.

The ground was still rumbling when they had gotten to the top and it wasn't long before the ground in front of them burst and an owl, big and strong, flew up into the air. The three of them stared in amazement at the creature, its brown feathers were gorgeous, and its wingspan was broad. The yellow eyes it had seemed to glow with fire and is talons were sharp and fearsome. When it had flown up into the air, the dark jewel that hung on a chain around Zelda's neck shattered, making Zelda flinch and quickly cover her face. Link and Ralph's gaze turned from the owl to Zelda and saw that she began to fall backward. Link held out his arms for her to fall in and sure enough, she had fallen unconscious.

Zelda's vision was completely filled with blackness as she could hear Link's voice fading into the nothingness that engulfed her. He was screaming her name, but she didn't bother to wake up, for it seemed she was rendered paralyzed. She then heard the sounds of waves from the sea and the blackness faded into the dream she had two moons before, except now the strange man had taken one step closer to her. For a while they stared as if there was nothing to say or do, but the silence filled by the waves was soon gone when the man began to speak.

"Your highness... I bring you dreadful news..." He claimed, "Ganondorf has escaped the ancient sages' repel and is seeking the Golden Power once more."

"Can't you protect it? You are a sage too, Kaepora Gaebora, are you not?" Zelda had replied in a somewhat worried tone.

The man's face turned to sadness; "I am merely a reincarnation of a sage with only the little traces of magic left... I am nothing more. And I am bound to only one fate... to sleep and lay dormant in darkness."

Zelda lowered her head, trying to think up another solution, "But there must be another way!"

Kaepora Gaebora slowly turned around to look at the sea and sighed with the breath of the wind, before turning back around and speaking to Zelda once more, "Princess... there is another way... You carry the blood of a sage, you are a descendant... your powers will awaken in time, but it is not this day. You will soon decide the fate of the Golden Power."

Zelda's eyes were widened as she held both of her hands to her chest, feeling her beating heart pound with shock. How could such a heavy burden be upon her shoulders? She had thought all the sages had perished, so no one knew where the Triforce lay dormant...

"Wait... all the sages have perished, therefore no one know were the Golden Power... the Triforce lies! How can I know?"

"True... all the sages who knew are gone... but you in due time will learn where it is. Now I must take my leave, good-bye, highness..." Kaepora Gaebora said before a green mist had surrounded him.

Before Zelda's eyes, he had changed into an owl. He had lifted into the air and had flown off as Zelda ran to the edge of the summit reaching out for him, "Wait!"

The image had blackened once again and Zelda could see a mountain over a plain of grass that surpassed the high, gray clouds. Her vision went above the clouds and unto the very top of the mountain, where she saw three statues of maidens, each holding a golden triangle in their hand.

"Here lies the Golden Power..." She heard a quiet whisper distinctly say.

Zelda's vision blackened and she heard the same voice of Kaepora Gaebora speak once again. The voice surrounded her, and it was so deep, it seemed so overpowering to her. It spoke loudly and thunderous, and it shook everything around her, it was so strong,

"Awaken, Zelda, Sage of the Golden Power!"

Zelda remained in Link's arms, breathing lightly as he was trying to shake her awake. However, he had stopped when an aura surrounded her and wings grew on her back. Link lifted his hands from her as she had descended into the air. Link was rather shocked, but amazed at the beauty of the sight as Ralph continued to stare as well with his mouth gaped open. Sparkles flew from her wings and she had shot open her eyes and once a flash of light had struck, she began to soar through the skies. Link couldn't call for her he was so amazed, he could only let out a weak,

"Zelda..."

The newly awakened sage soared high above the clouds and looked down at Hyrule. The sky was a clearer color above the gray clouds, and the dull sun looked down at her giving her a light that made her sparkle, it seemed, to mortal eyes. It was sudden for her, and she could not comprehend it at first. What had happened? Her memories were returning too quickly to her.

Link and Ralph had began a search for Zelda. They rode side by side with Zelda's mare beside them, rider-less. That quick moment had changed them dramatically, who was Princess Zelda? That was the most common question thought.

Author's note: What did you think of that? Oh... just to inform you... the story is no where near over. It's almost to the second part of the story though. Next chapter is going to be extremely neat. The fantasy is really starting to come in now.

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Hey! You're first on the list again! Thanks for the review!

Ri2: I based the opera scene in this fan fiction on the one in FFVI... so yes... Except I made a few variations of my own. Thanks for the review!

pen-gurl: (bows) Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you find this story interesting!

Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Heya! I really hoped you liked this chapter! (Fluff is coming... coming... it is approaching... soon... fluff will strike... heh, heh... that's after a couple of chapters though.) Thanks for the review!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: FF is cool! Yessss! Cloud is cool... one of my favorite FF characters aside from... from... (drools out of amazement) SEPHEROTH! Any who... The truckload of fluff between Link and Zelda is coming closer! Thanks for the review!

LadyofDemons45: I think I'll stick with just the TV version of the first one... Anyway... I think Zelda would have a very good voice if she would sing! And believe me... you'll get plenty more if you keep reading this story... (huff puff... goodness... man, this story's going to be one of the longest fan fictions I've written!)


	8. Destruction

Author's note: (Walks in bruised, sweaty, tired, sunburned, and soar) FINALLY back from band camp! I can write on a regular basis now! So, here's the next chapter! Oh, and by the way... I'm finally getting a new computer!!! Yes!!! (Points at junky computer, "HAH! I don't have to deal with you, you... THING...) Getting faster internet too! (HOORAY!) Well, enjoy!

Chapter 8: Destruction

Link and Ralph had followed the word of several townsfolk of the nearby towns, but Zelda was still no where to be found. Link began to have the horrible feeling tugging at his heart, pulling it into worry. His eyebrows were arched upward and he had his teeth gritted and once in a while would bite his lip. It was then when all hope was lost, when Ralph had seen a glittering figure fall from the gray sky and down onto the ground. Suddenly, the feeling of hope jolted through Link, but he began to worry, knowing Zelda was out alone without any protection.

They had eventually reached her lying on the dull grass and Link had leapt off Epona and rushed to Zelda. She no longer had wings on her back, but only remained unconscious and blank. Link began to shake her in many attempts to wake her. He held Zelda in his arms and caressed her as he spoke to her trying to wake her up.

"Zelda! Wake up!"

Link eventually felt Zelda squirm in his arms and he immediately stopped moving to look at her more clearly. She slowly opened her eyes and found that her vision was still slightly blurry. All Zelda could see was the endless gray sky and miserable clouds. The light of the sun had dimmed and she wished she could soar the skies again. It was then when she once again heard Link's voice and Zelda had turned to him, and found his was smiling and had let out a sigh of deep relief. When reality flushed back in she quickly sat up, gasping in shock and turned toward Link and clenched onto his tunic.

"We have to go to the mountains!" She said hurriedly and in deep concern.

Link cocked his head in confusion as Zelda lifted her head from him, "The Golden Power... the Triforce... it's there..."

"The Triforce?" Link repeated. Recalling the container, he drew it from his tunic and gazed upon the design engraved upon its surface. He looked upon the towering mountains that nearly touched the clouds.

"Why must we go there?" Ralph asked.

"Ganondorf... is going to claim it."

Both Link and Ralph exchanged worried glances and Link had stood up before assisting Zelda and mounted Epona. Once Zelda had mounted her white mare, they took off toward the mountains. The terrible feeling of change was deepening, and suspense grew. The sky began to fall to the blood red color and the wind grew more fell with each passing minute. The sun was dying as the red moon began to rise into the air, conquering the sky. The first stars began to appear, but they were ailed, for doom was nigh.

To the mountains they went, with great haste and little word of conversation, and when there was, it was usually of the main concern. Time was thinning, and the change was growing deeper. The mountains went high, and as they climbed them it seemed they would never end. Zelda could sense that there was great and terrible power they were approaching and evil lured about in the air. The birds had stopped chirping and singing, in fact she could see flocks of them flying away as far as possible. The animals had all gone and the air became so close and so thin.

At long last, they had reached the top and had dismounted their horses. Zelda rushed in front as she climbed but a little more obstacles and her heart pounding with tire and worry. Once she had reached the top, all hopes were lost, for there was Ganondorf and Agahnim standing a little ways in front of the three statues. Link and Ralph had come up from behind her and immediately drew their swords, as if it were a reaction. If one was to look out over the ledge, they would see the nearly dead plains running all along the land with thin and low streams of water running through it. The sky had grown darker and thunder began to sound in the air as lightning flashed in the sky. Rain threatened to pour down, but at that time, Zelda looked at them as tears for her failure for not reaching the Golden Power's resting-place in time.

"Oh, Zelda, Link, Ralph... I have been waiting for you... so you could witness the dawn of a new age."

"Ganondorf! No! If you disturb the Triforce, disaster will befall this world!" Link shouted to him.

"Precisely..." Ganondorf said eyeing each of the statues of the three goddesses, "That shall be the new age."

Surprisingly, however, Agahnim began to say opposing words of his own, "Destruction?" He yelled, "You never told me of that!"

Ganondorf turned his red gaze over to Agahnim and spoke in his deep and fowl voice, "That is because you are ignorant, fool..." He started, "But since you have shown me where the Golden Power rests... I have no use for you any longer."

Agahnim went into a stance prepared to fight, "I have been nothing but loyal to you! How can you just throw me aside, such as you are doing now!?"

"You have had plenty of flaws, Agahnim." Ganondorf said approaching him, "You wanted to kill Zelda instead of merely just bringing her to me, how foolish of you."

Agahnim had projected a strong force of magic, ready to launch at Ganondorf, however, Ganondorf had merely held out his hand and when it had collided with him, it faded into nothingness. The tall, evil man approached Agahnim slowly as he still held out his hand. He clenched his palm around his neck and lifted him into the air and sneered at him.

"Good-bye... Agahnim."

It was then when electric surges shot through Ganondorf's arm and traveled through it to Agahnim and shocked him gravely. Pain shot through Agahnim's body and it felt he could just die the next second but he did not. He experienced the pain longer, so it resulted in the worst, most terrible thing he had felt in his life. When Ganondorf had seized the attack, Agahnim remained in his grip, eyes wide until he let out his last exhales and dissolved in Ganondorf's hands.

When he had finished his business, he turned toward the statues and began to go toward them until Ralph had charged forward with his sword above his head, "No you don't, Ganondorf!"

It was then when he had turned around and struck Ralph to the ground unconscious. Before he could resume, Zelda stood up and began to speak with all her strength.

"Ganondorf! How can you be so blind?! Do you realize exactly what you're doing? Why can' t you just settle with the power you already have?"

"I have wanted the Golden Power as long as I can remember... now I've found its resting-place, and I'm only a touch away from achieving my dream! How dare you oppose me!" Ganondorf raised his hand in an attempt to control her, but he had failed. Looking around her neck, he found no necklace and he sneered, "Ah, I see... you have awakened as a sage now, so I can't control your powers any longer... You're useless too!"

Ganondorf had also tossed Zelda aside and she remained unconscious after her head struck the ground. This only left Link, who had rushed to Zelda to see if she was all right. He had lifted her head and observed her closely, and to his relief she was still alive and well. He had stood up and pointed his sword at Ganondorf, ready to strike, but he had backed away in the middle of the formation of the statues. As he stepped closer, the lightning became more frequent and the thunder louder.

"I won't waste my time anymore with you pests..." Ganondorf said placing his hands on one of the statues.

Link charged forward, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He fallen to the ground and was left only to watch Ganondorf push each of the statues closer to each other. Link's eyelids began to get heavy and his vision more blurry, as his head felt light. Once Ganondorf had pushed all the statues, the earth began to shake and a beam of light shot down on him. Before Link had fallen unconscious, he heard Ganondorf scream.

"Oh... THE POWER!!!"

Three golden and glorious triangles shot into the air from each statue as Ganondorf was laughing with triumph and there was a blinding flash of light before Link had fallen completely unconscious. Blackness was all that could be seen...

Author's note: CLIFFY... EVIL... MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!! ... ... ... ... Sorry, I'll try to update soon after I finish the next chapter of "Funny-Looking." Well, I hope that had you on the edge of your seats. REVIEW!

Special thanks:

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: FLUFF... is coming soon. Hope you really enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Brownblade: It's just going to keep getting better and better! Wait until the end, then it gets really good! Good for you! You played Ocarina of Time? You know, I've been playing that since I was eight, (about six years ago for me) and I still play it now, and I still find it fun! (waves flag) Yay for Ocarina of Time! Anyway, thanks for the review!

pen-gurl: Well, knowing that I haven't been doing anything for the past week... I was in the same boat as you. But fourtunately, I can write again on a summer regular basis! (Dang it... IT... is coming... NO! Not August 9th!!!) Thanks for the review!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Well, Link and Ralph found her pretty quick, but now all of them have a HUGE problem... the next chapter more conflicts arise. Sepheroth is so COOL! (not as cool as Link or Sesshe) But he's still a REALLY cool villain! No unfortunately, I haven't seen pictures of him from the film, but I'm aware it's being translated. (Do you know when it's coming out?) Thanks for the review!

LadyofDemons45: In fact, I'm not really sure when I'll reach the halfway point, or even if I already reached it. I just keep going along until I finish the fan fiction. Yes, Zelda has wings, they're just not visible most of the time. (Cool, huh? That just popped out of the blue in my head. My friend, Inu-chan, says I have an overly active imagination.) Have you tried playing any of the SNES FF games on your computer? We have an emulator that plays them, that's how I know about FF VI. Thanks for the review!

P.S. Wow... I'm on your favorite author's list?!? YAY! (Jumps out window.) Sorry, I've been doing that a lot... not literally though.


	9. The Darkness Deepens

Author's note: I decided to start part 2 off with a little poem I wrote that goes along with this story, which I was inspired by Loreena McKennitt and her song, "Lullaby." It sounded like you guys were really anxious to know what happens, so I decided to update this story before Funny-Looking. I might even take a break on writing it so I can finish this one. Anyway, enjoy!

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AGE OF DARKNESS

PART II

Chapter 9: The Darkness Deepens

Oh, the voice of thunder echoes on the empty air... And the land is drowned in the wrath of war 

_When all is lost, and all is darkened..._

_Who will come to stand against dark?_

_When great and terrible power is unleashed..._

_And the cries of the oppressed fall to deaf ears_

_When the land has come to the state of hell..._

_Who will come and stand against dark?_

_When the senses of all are twisted..._

_And the souls of the people driven in madness_

_When the land is covered in a flood of death..._

_Who will come and stand against the dark?_

_Oh, who will stand...?_

Zelda had turned on her heel and began to run toward the castle after Kaepora Gaebora had left her. Little did she know, but Zelda had failed to notice the darkening clouds gathering overhead and the grass began to dull. It was then when she was struck with shock to see the castle off in a distance, burning to the ground. Crying for her father, she continued to run toward the castle. Her pearl-like skin was now covered with smoke and ash, and her dress dirty. Zelda had managed to run through the burning hallways and reached the throne room, only to see her father dead on the throne. The sight was unspeakable for Zelda, and the description was not meant for the ears.

Gasping in shock, Zelda shielded her eyes as tears began to flow from them. The heat began to get to her as she began to feel dizzy and sweat braking on her face. Suddenly, a shadow descended upon her and Zelda looked up to find a man with piercing red eyes and built in a strong figure. She had uttered one last word before she had completely fallen to the ground, and her tone of voice implied a rather shocked and angry tone.

"Ganondorf..."

Everything was dark again for Zelda, but she heard the faint sounds of seagulls in the distance. She felt like she was in an enclosed area, and lying on a soft and comfortable bed. Slowly she opened her eyes, and above her was a wooden roof, with cracks of gray light coming through and descending upon her pale face. Her eyes had quickly shot completely open when she recalled what happened before and looked around to find herself in a small one-roomed cabin. The door had opened and in came Einan. He wore a torn poncho-like garb with fingertip-less gloves on his hands. He saw Zelda's state and smiled in a much-relieved way.

"So... finally you've awoken..."

"Wh-where am I?" Zelda said still a little shaky on what happened before, "Where's Link and Ralph? How long have I been unconscious? What happened?"

Questions were flooding her mind as she began to get more awake. Her heart began to pound as she began to realize more and more what happened. The Golden Power! What happened to it? Everything was now in a cloud of confusion, waiting to be set free with an answer. Zelda was in such a state, bound by so many questions, she began to get worried further. It was then when Einan had calmed her down by placing his hands on her shoulders and gently setting her down back in the bed.

"Shh..." He said calmly in his old voice, before coughing a little, "I'll tell you, it makes quite a story actually..."

Zelda began to listen, and slowly her bands of confusion began to lessen and break, but new bands began to form, they were bands of regret and worry. A lot came together when the old man spoke.

"The Golden Power was disturbed..."

"Yes, it was..." Zelda interrupted, still rushed in her voice, "The world should have been destroyed!"

Einan shushed her again before coughing once more, "The terrible fate of disturbing the Golden Power has not been halted... the world is dying. Ganondorf now possesses one of its pieces and is desperately searching for the other two. Our land has broke apart... the land is divided by the raging sea."

"And Link... where's Link and Ralph?"

"I found you unconscious on the shore just outside... Link and Ralph were no where to be found... I've held you in that state for a year now..."

For some reason, a deep feeling of sadness filled Zelda's heart. Tears nearly blinded her eyes as she looked down at the sheets and clenched her fists around the edges. She could not speak, for her tongue was bound from this deep sorrow. She flew into despair as Zelda heard those terrible words reach her ears. Were the both of them drowned? Zelda had seemed to be more worried about Link though. Trying to bring the grief from her, Zelda tried to avoid the subject of Link and Ralph.

"So... you've been looking after me all this time?"

Einan nodded before coughing again, except more gravely then the other times and Zelda became concerned for him.

"Are you all right?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Yes... I'm just a bit sick... that's all."

It was then when Zelda stood up from the bed and offered Einan to rest instead, "Gramps... you need to rest more than I. I was merely unconscious."

"Thank you, child..." Einan said crawling into the bed and coughing once again, "Could you get us something to eat? There's fish just outside in the water on the shore."

Zelda nodded and stumbled when she began to walk, getting used to going on her feet again. She went out of the small cabin and went outside. When walking out, it could almost be immediately seen that the world was tearing apart. The clouds were now darker, and the voice of thunder was more frequent than the time before. She looked to the shore and gracefully walked toward it and bending down, her gaze running along the water searching for a fish. Once she had seen one, and caught it with her hands, she headed toward the cabin once more.

When she had come inside, it was deathly quiet. Still holding the fish in her hands, Zelda went by Einan's side and spoke to him.

"Gramps...?"

She observed him further. He lay there motionless, and not drawing breath. His lips were now dull and his eyes still, staring up at the ceiling. Einan was dead.

"Gramps... don't worry... you can rest, I'll be back." She said heading toward the cabin door once more.

Looking back at him, Zelda had shed only one tear, trying to make her parting easier with him. He had done so much for her, and now was his time to go from her. Zelda left, without any more grief coming to her. She had come to the shore once more and set the struggling fish free back into the water before she had turned her gaze to the sky. Zelda wondered about Link, as a seagull passed her gaze and landed on the ground.

Her gaze was now on the gull as it hopped along the ground, picking at the sand with the point of its beak. Zelda had noticed a cloth wrapped around its wing, and she slowly walked toward it. To her surprise, it did not fly away, as if it were used to someone like her.

"You're hurt..." She said observing its wing. Then a spark of familiarity hit her, that cloth... it was the same one Link used for her. She began to speak a little more loudly, hope in her voice, "That cloth! Who gave it to you? Who..."

However, the seagull had flown away before Zelda could expect some kind of answer coming from it. That small and short moment gave her more hope than ever before. She looked up at the sky, tears trickling down her cheeks and watching the seagull fly off.

"Link is still alive!" She said to herself, with a breath of relief in her voice.

Zelda gasped and looked down at the sand now. She wiped her tears in vain before more came streaming down her cheeks. At that moment, she realized something that changed her, "I can't deny it... I want to see him... I want to see Link once more."

Heavy breaths escaped her lips as she imagined Link there beside her. In her own world of dreams, he had taken her in his arms and comforted her, warming her. She felt safe, as the warm feeling of familiarity and hope went through her. She let out a small smile as she closed her eyes. She thought of his beautiful deep voice, letting something merely of a daydream soothe her heart. He had said to her,

"I'm right here, Zelda... You're safe now..."

Zelda had opened her eyes from her daydream and saw the beach's sand once more. The sea water rushed around under her feet, and rushed along the sand before it had pulled back into the sea once more. The salty scent of the sea filled the air, and despite its coldness, Zelda still felt warm and comfortable.

"It's clear now..." She said lifting her head and letting the wind blow her beautiful blond hair back, tears trickling down her cheeks, "I must be in love with him... Without realizing it... Deep inside, I've grown to love him... Lost memories or no... I've still fallen in love with him... this sweet and gentle man."

She turned toward the shore and saw a small boat there ready to set sail, as if it was prepared for her. Zelda climbed in reluctantly and grabbed hold of the oars and began to paddle away from the shore. Before she had left the small little island completely, she looked back at the cabin and smiled lightly.

"Thank you Gramps..." She said before setting out to the sea in her blind search for Ralph... and her secret love, Link.

Author's note: Now the fan fiction is really starting to get its heart. The upcoming chapters are the best part of the story. I tried not to leave you on as big as a cliffy, due to the overwhelming suspension I left everybody in the last chapter. That was a pretty high note, eh? Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW!

Special thanks (what happened to everybody?):

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: ... ... ... I don't have a childhood teddy bear. But I DO have a five inch Link action figure I treat like my childhood cherished possession! But you can't get it... because I updated... MWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! ... ... ... Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sakurelle: MWA HA, HA, HA, HA!!! I feel SO evil! Heh, heh... ANYWAY... I just leaving my audience in suspense at times... just to let you know. Yes, there will be romance, yup... I can guarantee that. I get irritated too when I'm on the internet and one of my parents comes upstairs... "It's time to go to bed, (real name here.)" (heh... heh...) But I'm glad you think this story's interesting! Thanks for the review(s)!


	10. A Vision Leads to Destiny

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in my other fan fiction, "The Shadow" and I was just a little busy with the first week of school. But here's the next chapter of Age of Darkness! This chapter's more plot-driven than action-driven... but it's still good! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: A Vision Leads to Destiny

The seeds of dandelions flew up in the bloodstained air as the wind whispered almost so quietly, it seemed everything was dying. The clouds were faded, if seen at all, and the grass was dull and frail. A faint voice was heard in the air, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"The darkness has now deepened. No sand remains in the hourglass of time."

Not many birds were spotted in the sky, and no life of any creature could be heard anywhere. The land was mute, and so silent it all came to a certain feeling of eeriness. A sinister evil seemed to plague the land with its dreadful hand as it shadowed the plains in chaos. The small voice was heard again, but only a little bit louder.

"The past scars the land as the world reaches its end... and the cries of war echo upon the still air."

Faint drums could be heard off in the distance and the pounding of stomps that rumbled the earth. The clinging of armor pierced the air and the spears and swords of war were ready to be used. They were the Hyrulian soldiers, under control of the evil Ganondorf while the other army rose at a lesser stature. A peasant rose up on the hill and pointed his sword toward the opposing army, with more soldiers behind him charging forward.

As they began to go forward, the earth began to shake, and the clouds darkened further and the sky swirled in a blazing motion of fire. Rains of fire poured down to the ground as the two armies were charging at each other and were about to collide in death and battle. The sun burned the grass, and the paleness of the moon pierced all. The wind carried the same thing... death. The image had gone dark before the voice was heard once again.

"It is now time for the hero to rise, as the ending of the world approaches."

Link shot up from his sleep, quickly sitting up from his deep slumber. He slept under a tree, shielding him from the dull moonlight. The deep night was as if it were a blanket, devouring any light that lay below it, and engulfing all in its everlasting embrace. His eyes shot from side to side, seeking anything that might have caused his "bad dream."

Slowly taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Link gracefully closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest and felt it rising up and down slowly as he inhaled slowly. Once he opened his blue eyes once more, he searched the area once again before sitting back down and trying to go to sleep once again. He whispered to himself,

"What kind of nightmare was that?"

All of the sudden, Link heard a deep booming voice echoing throughout the wood. He jumped a little out of shock before he could comprehend it, and he slowly began to listen. Though it was strong and loud, it had somewhat of a gentle tone to it, and whispers were behind it, it seemed.

"'Twas not a nightmare, young Link... but a vision."

Link focused his gaze where the voice was emanating from, surprisingly, he turned his head upward and found an owl gracefully flying down to the ground in front of him. Link had indeed seen the owl before, but a year had passed, and his memory was hazy with the stress of surviving in the cruel, uncaring world. He stared at it for a while, eyes furrowed with confusion before he had spoken again, acting confident as if ready for a fight.

"Who are you?"

The owl did not answer, only an aura of a brownish light surrounded it and within its bright illusion, it had changed its form to the shape of a man. Link peeked on eye under his arm, which he was using to shield from the bright light heading his way. He saw a man there, cloaked with a garb covered in feathers and a hood over his head, nearly concealing his bird-like yellow eyes. Link lowered his arm and stared for a while before the aura around the being, which once took the form of an owl, had faded.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora..."

"I have met no one of the sort, why pay me a visit?" Link said with a rude tone.

"You have met me... a year ago, before Zelda was separated from you, she was awakened as a sage of the Golden Power. I was the owl that flew from below your feet."

Suddenly an image flashed in Link's memory. He suddenly remembered standing by Zelda as the ground below him was shaking, and an owl shooting up from the ground. However, the image pained him because it brought Zelda to his mind, and he did not want to believe she was dead. Just then a breeze blew Link's hair to the side, partly concealing his blue eyes. His eyebrows went from the furrowed state and returned to normal. Why had the owl come to him?

"Why come to me in a state of the world such as this?"

"Come, follow me, young Link and I will show you." Kaepora Gaebora said as he turned around and began to traipse under the towering trees.

Link was hesitant but reluctantly threw his foot forward and placed it on the ground, taking a step. He followed his previous action by continuing with his left, and repeated until he was at a regular walking pace. He tried his best to keep his gaze on Kaepora Gaebora so he would not carelessly stray. As he went through the forest he put aside any branches or leaves in his way, and pressed forward. Eventually, they had come to a hill which seemed to be leading toward the heavens. He had reached the top and it was then when he looked upon the scenery before him.

It was the navy blue ocean, dimmed from the absence of the moon. The gentle dying breeze blew against his face as he walked beside Kaepora Gaebora who stood on the edge of the cliff. At the base, the waves crashed against the rocky wall and brushed upward before falling backward and into the water again. Link looked upon the waters for a while before Kaepora Gaebora interrupted his deep observation of the scenery.

"Look upon the sky... do you hear the thunder roaring?"

Link did so and at last noticed the thunder. It had been deaf to his ears as of late, due to it becoming so frequent, it had become familiar to him to the point where he no longer cared. This was the first time in a while he had noticed it, and he listened more closely than before. It had become louder, and fiercer, and the sky's clouds had darkened even further. Link could sense the sinister evil growing stronger and stronger as the minutes passed.

"The world is dying... it hasn't much longer time... and now... now is the time for the hero to arise and defeat the one who has disturbed the Golden Power." Kaepora Gaebora said before turning toward Link, "It is your destiny, hero."

An awkward feeling shot through Link's stomach. All of the sudden his shoulders felt so heavy, for such a burden to be placed upon them. The world's fate was to be decided by his decision, his courage, and his strength. Link was a bit in denial as he stared at the black sky with his eyes wide with shock. He turned his head slowly toward Kaepora Gaebora.

"What must I do?"

"Draw the Master Sword, the sword of evil's bane."

Link looked down toward his feet thinking, just pondering of his future and what he must do. All of the sudden, he no longer felt he was just another person in the world. He was to be a hero, a hero that would strike down evil, and save the world from its pure chaos.

"A boat lays anchored along the shore. Go there to sail to the bit of land to the east, there you will find the ruins of a temple and in them you will find the Master Sword."

"But am I strong enough?" Link replied, trying to find some way to get out.

Kaepora Gaebora paused for a while before softening the tone in his voice, "It is _your_ destiny... from the day you were born into the world, you were doomed to this fate... your mother knew this would happen as well... that is why she wanted you to survive."

A flashback once again pierced Link's mind. It was long ago, long before all this madness and when the world was just entering the Age of Darkness. It was that painful, dark and dreary night, the night that brought him so much pain and resentment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fires burned throughout the town as the houses fell to the ground. Fifteen year-old Link threw off a piece of debris before coughing gravely from the rising smoke. He was covered head to toe in ashes and his face was scathed from the bits and pieces of wood buried into his skin. He began to call out first in a hoarse voice, before it had strengthened to normal.

"Mother! Mother!"

He suddenly found her laying on the ground with her legs crushed by large wooden debris. Link stood up and stumbled over to her before falling to his knees once more. He was pained that second as he lifted the back of his mother's head. She opened her eyes and slightly smiled at him, trying to ease her parting.

"Link..." She said barely lifting the her hand and stroking the side of his cheek with the back of her hand.

Link looked at the rest of her body searching for any other wounds. A dizzy feeling went through his head when he saw a stake rising through her. He gasped before his mother shushed him.

"Shh..." she said, "Link... now's the time we must part..."

Tears began to fill Link's eyes as he held his dying mother in his arms. No words could leave his mouth as he shook his head and only mouthed, "no." A single tear fell to his mother's neck, before she lifted her hands once again and dried his tears.

"Link... you must stay alive. You're still only a child, Link and you haven't chosen your own way of life like I have... so please..." She said before she cringed from pain, "...until you are old enough to choose your own way of life you've got to... you've got to stay alive..."

She closed her eyes as the smile faded on her face. She fell cold in Link's hands as her weight pushed his hand downward. Tears blinded Link's eyes before he rubbed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her neck and did what he could not hold in. He cried. Link, a bold, strong boy, cried aloud over his fallen mother and took in sharp inhales. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he looked up toward the darkness of the starless sky as the heated wind blew against his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recalling that memory, only one tear fled from Link's eye before Kaepora Gaebora had interrupted his thoughts.

"You still have someone to fight for..."

Link turned toward him, his eyes still filled with tears. He thought for a while before once again recalling Zelda. Though she had lost all her memory, it was her smile that made him happy. Though all what she had done to him, he did not care, he knew it was not her doing in a way. He loved her.

"Zelda... I know in my heart she is still alive somewhere out there..."

"What is she to you?"

"She is someone I despised... yet... someone who I love like no other..."

"And fighting with her on the line... you will surely be triumphant." Kaepora Gaebora started, "Now depart unto the sea!"

So Link did. He had come to a boat along the shores of the sea. He departed, looking up to the sky and seeing Kaepora Gaebora, now an owl, flying over him. He looked forward to the broad ocean, and continued east. Link knew his destiny... and he knew his love.

Author's note: How was that? A little more exciting than expected? I tried my best to make this chapter as interesting as it could, knowing that it was a plot-driven chapter. The next chapter will be exciting, I guarantee it! I'm going to make the drawing of the Master Sword quick, because the ending is approaching, but it's not for a couple of chapters. Well... Review!

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Yay! Speedy-Brownblade's back! I'm glad you thought the chapter was good! Thanks for the review! (Have you started school yet?)

Sakurelle: Well, my five minutes was up a LONG time ago... it took over five days! I've been busy with school too, so I can't be updating like I'm inhuman anymore like I did during the summer. XD I'm glad you think this story is "delightful." Thanks for the review! (When did school start for you?)

LadyofDemons45: It's okay. Sometimes I get a little annoyed too when my mom tells me to do a lot of stuff and she won't let me do anything entertaining for a while, but I still care for her. Anyway, thanks for the review! I really appreciate that you think my work is wonderful!

pen-gurl: Yay! (Bows to clapping). I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you liked this one too! Thanks for the review!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: NOT MY LITTLE THINKER, LINKY-POO!!! (Grabs little action figure and hugs it tight.) (heh, heh... got a little carried away there...) I hope this was soon enough for the update, first week of high school's been really tiring for me, a wee freshmen. (The reason why I call the Link action figure "thinker" or "tinker" is because he helps me think when I'm stumped on writing stories... perhaps the Zelda action figure would help me think as well... hmmm...)

Crescent-Wish-Forever: The massive fluff... is beginning... it's just going through the preliminary stage, but once Link draws the Master Sword... just you wait... it'll be so cute, you'll be twitching with excitement like I do when I see something cute... It's okay if you reviewed late, I've been busy with school too.


	11. The Hero Rises

Author's note: Another chapter, at last! I'm not going to spend too much time on the journey for the Master Sword, so I'm covering long distances within paragraphs with an extent amount of detail. Well, I hope you enjoy! (There's not much dialogue in this chapter.)

Chapter 11: The Hero Rises

The sea carried the boat through the night as it sailed on top of the rolling waves as the wind pushed against the yellowed sail. Link leaned against the beam, his hands clinging tightly onto his shoulders in an attempt to keep himself warm. The cold wind reddened his pale nose and cheeks and he found himself blowing his warm breath into his hands and rubbing them together before placing them back on his shoulders. Each time Link exhaled, his breath seemed to be a cold mist escaping into the air. He had been sailing for quite a while now, with the little food and water he had.

Link looked upward when he had noticed the roaring thunder once again and worry began to tug at his heart when the wind had picked up and lighting flashed in the sky. He stood up and took hold of one of the ropes attached to the sail and looked around. The waves began to rise and roll even fiercer. The storm came so quickly, Link could barely act, sooner or later, the boat was being tossed about and the waves crashed down on him. The rain stung his eyes as if it were bees and the wind dried them.

Was he to perish? Link still clung tightly onto the rope and to try to keep the sail still intact. The lightning flashed even brighter and the thunder more fierce. The wind howled even louder as Link's strength began to give out. His eyes widened when he saw a large wave heading his way. Link lifted his arm to have only but a little more resistance, but it was in vain, for the wave had crashed down on him. Link could feel the boat had been torn apart and he quickly clanged onto one of the wooden remains.

Link kept his eyes tightly shut as the waves tossed him side to side. Sooner or later, the sound of wind had faded and everything darkened as if falling to despair. He knew not what was to happen to him. Only a blank dream plagued him, a dream of darkness that clouded all his senses.

Link felt that he had twitched his hand, a sudden reflex that awakened him. Sooner or later he had regained his senses. He smelled the salty sent of the flowing sea. Course sand was below his skin and clothes and he now felt itchy. Then there was the wind once more, except more gentle and inviting, what caused him to open his eyes was the thought of hearing Zelda's sweet and gentle voice. It was faint, but he was sure he could here her.

"Link..."

Once hearing it, he shot his eyes open and sat up quickly and eagerly looked for her. However, it was in vain. The only thing he saw was the sand running along the beach and the water running up and down its slant. Reality set in with Link and he knew that it was nothing but a remaining element of a dream. It dream that he could not see. Oh, how he longed to know what happened... surely it was about him and Zelda. He stood up, and stumbled around for a while before tripping and coming to the ground once more. Tears fell from his eyes as his fists crashed in the sand.

With each passing hour, Link's love for Zelda grew and grew. However, he had to ignore his feelings for the time being and continue with his quest. Link clenched his fist once more, grabbing onto some sand before standing up and releasing it from his grasp at last. He walked forward, and did not cease to not look back, he kept going forward as if it were his only path.

There at the shores of the sea his long journey began. He had traveled through great mountains and snowstorms where the air had almost pierced his skin. He traveled through the fast and towering forests, where the trees seemed to lean over him, watching him take his each and individual step. No matter where he went, the sky was always the same... darkness... It was darkness that embraced all. But even if it seemed so hopeless, the one thing that kept Link on his feet was his thoughts to save the land, his thoughts of inhaling the first breath of freedom. He wouldn't give out after all he and his friends had sacrificed; he would not falter or perish and fall to the ground before Ganondorf's feet and give up everything. However, the one thing that supported him the most was his thoughts of Zelda.

The land was plagued with war, peasant rebels fought against Ganondorf's minions in great numbers. It was a pity that barely any of them knew of the great prophesies that were yet to occur. They were desperate; fighting blindly for freedom and hope. Link could do nothing as of yet.

At long last, Link came upon a place of ruins where the sky was not shadowed with dark clouds, but a deep and soothing blue color, and it only was above it, and only the dark clouds could be seen off in the distance. Link looked around in wonder, observing the walls nestled in forest green moss. He had come to an open square, covered in light tan cobble stones. Each of the walls that surrounded him had a picture covering it, each beautiful with the glittering stone, despite the paint that covered it.

Link approached it and found that it was he who was in it, and in this picture, he was riding Epona, charging at an army of goblins. He had turned his head toward the other and found that he was now fighting a demon of some sort, great in stature, and fierce. Link narrowed his eyes at it in confusion with his mouth slightly gapped open. Something was awkward about that picture... but his gaze had turned toward the next one. Now Link was approaching a great and glorious sword, glowing with purity and courage. Gently, his hand stroked the course stone.

"The Master Sword..." He whispered, before turning toward a doorway with a carving of the Triforce carved into it, reflecting its shine and glory.

As he slowly stepped toward it, and as he did, a deep rumble formed under his feet, and the carving of the Golden Power shed a light outward, before the door had split in two and was leading into a dark area. Link stood in awe, staring at the open doorway. He felt so small at that moment when Link reluctantly stepped forward and entering the most intact building.

When his eyes had grown accustomed to the shadows, he found that he was in a shady room, where the only light crept through old stained glass windows, with dust and smudge on them. Link looked around observing how large the room was; it seemed that the ceiling was lost in a dark abyss, forever going upward. When Link looked down to eyelevel once again, he noticed a sword sticking out of a pedestal with the brightest light shedding on it through the stained glass window behind it. The different colors illuminated the floor with a fluorescent touch.

Link stepped forward slowly reaching his hand outward toward the hilt of the legendary blade. He stepped up the short and small steps he had to climb before reaching the level with the sword. Link was now in front of it, observing its shining blade. He slowly clenched his hand around the hilt and tightened his grip as he placed his other hand on it as well. This was the moment the Hero would rise.

"This is what I was destined for..." He said with a solemn voice passing his lips, "This is the path I was meant to take... and it will be soon when the people of this age shall see a clear sky!"

With that, Link pulled at the sword with all his strength and pulled it out, letting out a cry. The sword had illuminated a bright and powerful light, shedding all its glory when Link held the blade upward. The Master Sword was drawn, and the Hero had risen.

Link had left the ruins and had gone out to the vast plains, with the grey sky now going over his head. He looked out as the wind blew his hair to the side and dried his eyes, causing him to squint. He wished now, for the people to see that blue sky. A smile passed his lips, it was one of the few smiles in this Age of Darkness and it was of hope.

To Link's surprise, he had heard a neigh off in the distance and he turned his head toward the sound. There was Epona trotting toward him over the horizon. A feeling of relief went over Link, to know that his only horse was safe. When she had reached him, Epona nuzzled his shoulder as Link threw his arms around her neck.

"Epona!" He said joyfully, "You're alive!"

Link had gone on her back once again, something he had not done in a year since the beginning of the destruction and patted her head and ran his fingers through her white silky mane. As he patted her and looked back at his sheathed Master Sword, he gave her only a slight kick and began to go at a slow trot, outward across the plain.

Author's note: I know, it wasn't as good as the other chapters, but it was still a big part of the plot. Next chapter will be more exciting. (Fluff is so dangerously close... it's not in the next chapter though.) Hope you guys liked it! Please review!

Special thanks:

LadyAkki45: You changed your name! ...You're lucky that you have a longer summer, my mum says that we shouldn't start school THIS early because it's Arizona and all, and the beginning of August is very hot. It doesn't cool off until approximately mid-November. I think the term "fish" is kind of funny, actually... hee, hee! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Well, Link drew the Master Sword, so I guess all we have to do is wait for him to meet Zelda... I have the sequence planned out already, and it's SO CUTE! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Sakurelle: My friends and I call school, "the death trap." It all started with the elementary school people treating us like we were little babies... (well, some of the other 8th graders were, it seemed.) We call our old elementary school the F.F. (Forsaken Fortress... Heh, heh... get it?) Anyway, I'm glad you look forward to each update, thanks for the review!

anyone: Well, since it's school time and all, I will probably have a week's gap in between updates. I'm really glad you think the plot is going well. THANKS! Thanks for the review, too!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: High school's going okay, I guess... A LOT better than elementary school! (No more being treated like babies!!!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

pen-gurl: Well, this is the soonest I could update. I writing takes up most of my free time, other than studying... doing homework and such. Are you staring at the computer with blood-shot eyes again? Anyway, thanks for the review!


	12. Revised

Author's note: UGGH... I managed to get a lot of this done on Labor Day, but COME ON... homework's driving me CRAZY. Anyway, this chapter resolves a WHOLE lot... I think the fan fiction might be almost over! I don't know how many chapters are left though. Oh yeah... there's a story of mine I would like for you guys to read... it's being neglected, and I'm starting to get a little iffy about it, but due to 100 of my reviewers (that's only two) saying that I shouldn't discontinue it, it will remain on this website... it's called "The Shadow" PLEASE READ IT. It's no ordinary horror story... it has fluff... FLUFF... I repeat... FLUFF... LZ FLUFF!!! ... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Revised

At long last, Zelda had reached the shore, from her long journey at sea. Days had passed, and she lasted without any food or drink to sustain her. Zelda was somewhat relieved to see land after a long while, but still had the emptiness in her heart of Link's absence. As she set her first step on the shore, she stumbled a bit and fell to her knees in the sand. The wind pressed against her pearl-like face as it had blown her tangled hair back. Light breaths passed her cracked lips and went forth into the salty air. She had to keep going.

Zelda rose to her feet and began walking again. Now her focus was on finding proper food and lodging, in other words, a town, and she carried with her dim hopes of finding Link there. Luckily, there was a town nearby for her to go to. She weakly traveled to it, with the feeling of slight relief running through her. When Zelda had entered the town, the people looked at her strangely, but they did not possess the courtesy to aid her in any way.

It wasn't until when she truly had regained some of her strength when she saw smoke rising into the air and screams off in the distance. Zelda observed the smoke, the rising black cloud into the air, and at its base was an orange light. A fire had ignited one of the houses.

Quickly, she rushed over to where the fire had occurred, and once it had fully gone into her sight, she stood stunned. Horrible memories came back to her, plaguing her mind and pulling her into a deep remorse. Memories of towns burning to the ground flashed through her mind... towns she had destroyed. Luckily, those thoughts had almost left her when she saw a familiar person running out of the house with a little boy in hand.

"Ralph?!" Zelda said in shock, recognizing the person at last and stepping forward.

Ralph turned his head toward her and widened his eyes as well. His face was covered in ashes, but despite that, he looked only a bit older than he was before. When he spoke Zelda had noticed the most change in him, his voice had gone far deeper. However, there was no time to loose...

"Zelda, quick! There's still a little girl in the house!" Ralph shouted after placing the boy on his feet.

Once he began coughing smoke out of his lungs and falling to his knees, Zelda realized he no longer had the strength to go and perform a heroic deed, she had to go in. Zelda nodded and charged in, shooting her head side to side looking for the little girl.

There was not much time left. The house had already began to crumble and creek as Zelda shielded her eyes from the glaring flames. Fiery wooden planks fell to the ground as she jumped to avoid them. Zelda eventually started to hear some cries coming from the other room and she followed the sounds of the little crying voice and found a little girl huddled up in a corner, moaning in fear. The young girl flinched but a little when Zelda had set her hand on her shoulder. However, when her kind voice sounded in the air, the young girl turned her head toward Zelda with her eyes still filled with tears.

"Don't worry, I'm here to get you out." Zelda said calmly.

Without saying another word, the young girl allowed Zelda to take her on her back and carry her out of the burning house. There wasn't much time left before the whole house was to fall. The creaking became louder and louder and more common as well. Zelda began to go at a slow jog out of the house, trying to find her way back. Sweat rolled down her face as she felt the little girl cling tighter and tighter to her silky hair. Her hope was restored when she saw a light off in the distance, between all the raging flames reaching out to engulf Zelda, forever trapping her in their harsh grasp. Zelda picked up her pace a little toward the exit, dodging the falling wooden planks the best she could.

To her relief, she at last made it outside, and the sudden slight burst of cool air hit her. She fell to her knees still holding onto the girl, breathing harshly. She had found Ralph reaching down toward her and taking her arm to get her as far away from the burning house as much as possible. It had taken a while for Zelda to regain her breath, after having a drink of water and letting the girl off her shoulders and reuniting with her brother and parents.

Zelda later realized that she had actually _saved_ someone from the raging flames of fury... She, for the first time, had actually saved a life instead of destroying one. Zelda could hardly believe that her hands, hands that had caused so much grief and destruction to other people, had saved a family from falling apart and allowed a young girl to live on. There was mercy in her indeed and she thought if Link had shown it to her. Zelda then remembered Ralph was there beside her, who she had not seen in a long time but it seemed just yesterday when she had brought him from the village.

"Ralph... how did you end up here?"

"Ha! Did you think the beginning of the destruction of the world was going to stop me?"

Zelda chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit..." What if Ralph knew where Link was? Once that question shot through her mind she perked up and spoke quickly to him, "Have you seen Link?"

Ralph looked at Zelda with wide eyes for a short while, but afterward drifted his gaze toward the ground. Zelda's hope faded when he had revealed his facial expression and shaking his head and solemnly saying, "No..." He started, "I've been looking for him as well... but can't find him..."

When Ralph had turned his head only a little ways from her, but he still had seen in the corner of his eye that a tear had rolled down her cheek and onto the pear-like skin on her hand. Ralph dared not to turn his head toward her again to only see the streams of sadness running from her eyes for it would only grieve him as well. Instead, he had reached in a satchel of his and pulled out a piece of bread and offered it to Zelda.

"Here." He said quietly, "You must be hungry."

Zelda shifted her eyes to the bread now in his hand. She knew that he would do anything to make her stop crying. So she gently placed her hands on the bread and took it from his hands, and began to take little bites, despite the fact that she had not eaten in a long time. Even though it was so, her true hunger was not of food, but yearning for Link's gentle strokes of his hands upon hers once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Ralph and Zelda had set out of the town a little ways, in their empty search for Link. Off in a far distance, they could see the glowing of Ganondorf's tower, wreathed in malice. She was told by Ralph that he was on a desperate search for the remaining two Triforce pieces, after loosing both of them after the "destruction." Even so, he still possessed one of them, and with it he had become more powerful than the year before. It would be soon until the world would be completely devoured by disaster. Great storms had already emerged from the shadows and consumed part of the lands. In times such as these, everything was unexpected.

Zelda remained in front of the fire, looking into its dancing embers as Ralph lay asleep beside her. Now that she had thought back, her memories had returned to her, her childhood... and all the memories she had long forgotten. Zelda knew part of it was Link's doing for helping her. He had done so much for her and each passing hour without him was like an endless eternity of pain. However she still had to keep strong.

The young princess then laid down on her blanket, and attempted to rest her eyes. She would find him... sooner or later Link would appear, Zelda could feel her heart telling her being neared to her. All seemed to be coming back to her...

"I have been revised..." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep, imagining Link there beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! It took me a long time to think about what should happen... THE BIG FLUFF IS GUARENTEED TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!!! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN... (YES! FLUFF IS ALMOST HERE!) Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Whenever my friends and I think of school... we think of the Forsaken Fortress music... or Ganondorf's theme... (dun, dun, dun...) Hopefully I didn't take TOO long with this update... I've been bound by homework. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: I hope you don't go too insane waiting for the fluff, knowing it's the next chapter. I've always loved the scenes in the games where Link gets the Master Sword... (they're so-o-o cool!) Yay! This story's on your favorites list? Wow! Anyway, thanks for the review!

pen-gurl: I'm not to skilled with this letter abbreviation, (ex: JK) so I was thinking for a while what POV meant... then it hit me! POINT OF VIEW, RIGHT?! (DUH...) Well, I guess your question's been answered. I don't really like it when my eyes start stinging when it gets really late... (eyelids.... Heavy....) Anyway, thanks for the review!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: I love your emoticon! D !!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this one too!

LadyAkki45: My school... I think... gets out somewhere in the middle of May, around the 11th or 15th... but I think the district is having some sort of evil plan to make summer vacation vanish because their adding a school day each year. I'm glad you liked the chapter before! One of my goals is to paint a picture in the reader's mind, (not literally though... if you know what I mean). Anyway, thanks for the review!

Sakurelle: School doesn't go by quickly for me... Especially 8th grade... (shiver) oohh... that was painful... the classes were extremely easy, and some days were good but the rules... I mean... I looked in my agenda, and it said this... "Rule # R27: 249..." ... ... ... ...That's crazy if you ask me... either that, or I'm misunderstanding it. Anyway, thanks for the review! I can't wait to WRITE the fluff!! (hee hee... thinking about it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...)


	13. Parted as Acquaintance, Reunited as Love

Author's note: I'm ba-a-a-a-ack!!! Sorry, I was really busy lately. (Stupid homework... mumble, mumble...) I kind of got a writer's block as well... but to make up for the long gap... an extra long chapter! (Or at least extra long in my terms.) The fluffy chapter... IS HERE!!! Yay! The fluff will come in the chapter, so be patient. This chapter has a little bit of LOTR: Two Towers in it, but it's WAY cool! Plus the beginning was inspired from the Legend of Zelda: (tentative title) video. (It can be found on ) Well, hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Parted as Acquaintance, Reunited as Love

The sun was setting as if it was a ball of fire the color of blood sinking to the fading sky, descending into shadow. The sky was the color of a deep fire, a dark red burning with a fire of passion. In front of the sun, which seemed to be swirling in the air, silhouettes rose from the horizon and traveled forward. It was a small army, armed with the weapons of war, spears, swords, iron fists, and shields tainted with the evil from Ganondorf. However, off in the distance, they could quietly hear the trotting of a horse.

Closer they listened, still marching forward, and found that the horse was not trotting, but running, running forward in their direction. A cloud of dust flew behind the horse, with a warrior of another sort mounted upon it. The fire sun glared in his face, but he still traveled forward to the army. This was none other than Link, now the Hero. Now when the army knew who was coming, they grew anxious for his despair, as they were commanded to raise their spears and other weapons of war against him.

However, their foundations were shaken when they saw Link draw the Master Sword from its sheath, glimmering like a spike of silver from the moon. The sword illuminated a light brighter than any other, and it blinded the eyes of the foul army of evil as Link drew closer and closer. Sooner or later, he had collided in battle with them. Each time Link had passed one of the soldiers, he had swung his sword downward, cutting them in two. These soldiers were not the Hyrulian soldiers Link had encountered the year before, they were now mutated into monsters it seemed, with teeth brown and crooked, with black saliva coming from their mouths, and rough brown skin.

It was unbelievable how Link handled his foes. At that moment, he had truly displayed his true strength, and showed he deserved to be the Hero, long awaited in the ancient prophecies. Unfortunately, however, Link had felt a strike of pain in his ribs and he had fallen off Epona. She neighed and turned around to return to Link, but he violently shook his head and waved his hand for her to go away from him.

"No, Epona! Go!" He said as Epona reluctantly turned around in another direction.

Link lifted his other hand from his midriff, and saw blood slowly oozing out of him. He bent down and picked up his sword, and when he had risen from the ground once again, he attempted to find who had struck him. There was one, mounted upon a boar and the rider, who was one of the soldiers, had licked the blood off his sword and growled as he gave Link a sneer.

Link leapt from breath to breath heavily, sharply inhaling and exhaling. Then, he had held his sword in front of him and closed his mouth as if he had no harm done to him. He closed his eyes, listening for the rider to come to him. Once he heard the beginning of the trot, Link's eyes shot open and he attempted to swing at the fell beast, but it had blocked him with its own weapon. It was then when Link held on to the saddle of the giant boar and mounted himself on as well, behind the rider.

There was a manner of violent physical contact before Link was thrown off, but his hand was caught on the saddle and he could not withdraw his hand, he had no choice but to end the fight there so he had quickly impaled the rider. The fowl creature had fallen backward and stumbled dead on the ground as the boar continued to blindly run forward. Link had quickly sheathed his sword and attempted to free his hand, but it was too late when he realized he was heading for a cliff. It was then when Link had fallen off the cliff with the wild boar down toward the raging river.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda and Ralph had been traveling in the mountains for some time now. The rocks were black as coal, and cold as ice. To their relief, they knew there was a grove of trees at the end of the rocky path, but they would not reach it until tomorrow. Zelda had slipped on a wet and slippery rock, but thankfully, she caught a more firm stone with a tight grip after letting out a short scream, then placed her feet on a solid surface once again.

"Careful." Ralph could only say as he struggled climbing up the mountain path.

Heavy breaths of exhaustion fled from Zelda's mouth and she groaned eventually here and there. Her dirt, covered hands were numb from clinging on so tightly and her crème face was spotted with dirt and bruises while her golden hair was tangled and it remained un-brushed. When she looked up toward the sky, it grew darker and darker it seemed as each passing minute died into the other, her gaze then turned toward the top of the ledge where she saw Ralph holding his hand out toward her for her to grab. She had barely caught hold of it before Ralph had pulled her up to his side.

"It's getting late, we'll set camp here and make our way out toward the grove tomorrow." Ralph said reaching for several blankets in his bag.

It seemed Zelda was ignoring him as she stared out into the thundering sky. Deep worry was in her eyes as the wind blew her tangled hair back behind her. After setting out the blankets, Ralph looked to her and found she had not replied or moved.

"What troubles you?"

Zelda paused before lowering her head from the sky and turning toward Ralph, "I fear for Link... I feel he is in danger."

"Zelda... there's nothing we can do as of this moment... for now regain your strength and rest. We need it for tomorrow's climb."

The pale-skinned maid reluctantly laid her head on the blanket and stared at the black sky, clouds swirling like fire in the color of blood. Her eyelids grew heavy and eventually concealed her azure blue eyes and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, with the cold wind pressing against Zelda's face, chilling her skin to an uncomfortable state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had been blank, and breathless all the night long, and the sun rose once again with the blood red color as he gently drifted down the river, his blood leaking into the water, but his wounds had long dried after he had fallen. Link's heartbeat was slow and weak as he at last reached the shallow part of the river, and halted as the water continued to flow around him.

His head fell to the side as he let out a slow exhale as his heart beat even slower. However, he felt soft and tender lips, smooth as leather brush against his. The feeling lasted for a while until it had at last dispersed from him and vanished into the air. Link's spirits were lifted once he heard the gentle voice echo through the air also filled by the voice of the running water.

"Link..."

Link knew that voice, it was Zelda's. He opened his eyes as his heart sped up as if he were brought to life with what seemed to be a kiss from the wind. However, Link knew that was a part of his dream, and Zelda was the one who had kissed him, pressing her lips on his, and it was a feeling Link cherished, even though it was nothing more than remains of a dream.

Link's body ached head to toe as he still remained on the shallow riverbed, as if he were too weak to do anything. The air was pierced with a sound other than the flowing water and voices of the wind. He heard the familiar snorting of a horse behind him and hoofs gradually stepping closer to him. Link knew it was Epona, but could not get to his feet to see her. When the hoofs were as loud as they could be, the sound ceased and Epona began nudging Link over so he would roll on his back.

She had nuzzled some of Link's wounds, as if to try to heal them and she nudged his face to the side. Link lifted his hand slightly, reaching out toward the fair mare. He clenched onto her mane and when Link had opened his eyes once again, he found that she was crouching for him, allowing it to be easier for him to mount her. Link managed to go onto her back before Epona rose to her feet and waited for his next command.

Link leaned against the back of her head, looking out toward the sky, and saw something worse than the everyday overcast, it was an approaching storm, seeming to look like a wall of red dust or fire descending from the sky. Link then lifted his head to Epona's ear and whispered to her,

"Take me to Zelda... if you know."

Epona then turned to the other direction and began walking with a bounce as Link sat up as strait as he could. Zelda was close to him... so close now, he could almost feel her presence already in his arms. He had to go to her to know if she was safe. Soon Link would be face to face with her, and that filled him greatly with hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The clouds are descending as a waterfall, Ralph..." Zelda said as she looked back to the sky.

They were now almost to their destination, but were hurried by the storm. Now it was heading toward them, slowly it seemed, but in reality it was as fast as a thousand gusts put together in one. Zelda looked to Ralph who also was looking back at the storm.

"I know... it grows more frightening each time I look at it." He started, "We must hurry, we'll be safe once we reach the grove and take cover."

Zelda was still gazing back at the storm, as worry struck a cord in her heart. Link could not leave her mind, and she felt he was close to her, so close that they would meet soon even though she denied it only a little. She continued to climb up the rough and unpleasant black rocks after Ralph, heading upward. Her arms were now numb and her breath almost out, it seemed to last an eternity, climbing up the mountain. It was a long time before they had reached the grove of trees, thus bringing the storm even closer to them.

It was so close now, so close to the point where Ralph was hurrying Zelda to take cover with him under a strong root to a tree that would at least put a roof over them, however, Zelda still remained standing outside of the best possible sanctuary from the storm. It was reaching them fast, and a deep rumbling could be heard in the midst as the sound of dust swirled in the air. However, Zelda stood still, staring at the approaching storm as if trying to challenge it.

"Zelda!!! What are you doing?!" Ralph shouted. The rumbling had become so loud Ralph had to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Link is out there..." Zelda said softly to herself, she reached out her hand in front of her.

"No, Zelda!!!" Ralph screamed, figuring who she was waiting for, "Link's not out there! Come inside or you'll suffocate from the dust!!!"

The storm was too close for comfort now, but Zelda remained standing still holding her hand out. She closed her eyes now, breathing heavily, as the wind blew her hair violently and as it seemed the sky would be raining blood it was so red, even though it was approximately mid day. Her heart began to stir with emotions and she could feel tears forming on her eyes. However, despite all the danger around her, she still had faith Link would come to her.

Zelda then felt a sudden clasp on her hand before she felt someone's grasp tightening around her hand. The tears flew from her eyes when she had opened them, to find Link pulling her away from the spot which she was standing and pulling her to safety. At that moment, all that seemed to exist in Zelda's world was she and Link, and for a moment, she did not know who had grasped her hand. No words were spoken as they remained under the root with Ralph. It was there when Zelda truly realized who had brought her from her standing place as she looked at Link who had the back of his head facing her, but her arm tucked under his, and grasping onto her hand tightly.

A rolling thunder was heard as the dust had violently covered them, and after the red dust had faded, blackness shrouded the skies as lightning flashed constantly, and the deep rumbles shook the ground. However, all this was blank to Zelda when she turned her head from looking outside to face Link's hand. His thumb was now gently stroking the tips of her fingers. A tear rolled down her cheek once more as she leaned her head on his back and felt the warmth of his body.

The storm was indeed violent, and it had torn some of the trees from their roots, but by a miracle it seemed, their shelter stayed intact, and it held strong from the storm that brought so much blood and death with it. It had lasted all day, and it traveled deep into the night, but had eventually faded. The reunited company had all fallen asleep after being tired from avoiding the storm.

Zelda, however, awoke late into the night to notice Link was not there. Hastily, she threw off the blanket and went out of the sanctuary under the root, leaving snoring Ralph who slept so soundly even at that time just as he did when he was a year younger. Zelda observed the torn trees and the scattered pieces of wood. The sky was now nearly back to its "original" state with the moon, nearly dead and clouded, and with the sky so dark it engulfed the light of the stars and thunder sounded here and there as usual.

The young maid stopped when she noticed Link sitting with his back leaning against a tree, his eyes gently closed. Slowly she stepped up to him, not intending to wake him, but he had lifted his head to see her. They stared for a while, exchanging gazes that had not been received in what only been a year, but seemed an eternity.

"Zelda..." Link could only say as she continued to stare at him.

"You rescued me..." she started, "just as before..."

Link stood to his feet, and spoke as if she had not spoken. His voice was soft and gentle to her as he continued speaking to her, "It's been a year... but it seems as if many have passed."

It seemed his words were being choked, as if something was holding the true words he wanted to say, back from her, keeping them hidden from her. They still kept a somewhat fair distance away from each other still, as they exchanged their words between each other. The fair distance was broken when Zelda slowly stepped closer to him, making it only a few feet away from Link.

"How could you care for me... when I've caused you so much burdens..." Zelda started, "I have been only but a thorn in your side, I've caused you most of your pain... how could you..."

"Zelda, I never stopped thinking about you, not even for an instant!" Link said suddenly.

Zelda lifted her head to his level, her eyes wide for a moment. Her eyes swelled up in tears and she turned away for fear of her ruin. Link still spoke to her as if she was still facing him, but she could not see his eyes becoming misty as well.

"There's no doubt that before I burned with resentment over what you did to me in the past... but..." Link said before placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her toward him, "...but then I realized... your true self... and it is your kindness and safety I care for... Haven't you realized that not only you need me, but I need you...?"

Zelda was so close to him now she lowered her head so it was leaning on his chest and she cried, weeping and letting out quiet sobs. Link placed his hand on the back of her head and began stroking her golden hair, despite how dirty and tangled it was. Zelda's words were muffled when she replied.

"Oh, Link... you would forgive what these cold hands have done to you...?"

She lifted her head to look into his piercing azure gaze once more as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, coated in dust and bruises. Link's hand still remained on the back of her head, holding her close to him as she drew even closer to him even then.

"Even now... you wouldn't curse them... for what they've done to you...?"

The gentle kiss that was slowly coming was rushed when Link suddenly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. For the first time he caressed Zelda's lips with his own, and brought her in as close as possible. They slowly parted, still gazing into one another's eyes.

"Link..." Zelda said in the whisper that Link had heard in his half dreams.

"Over the past year, Zelda... I have noticed a change in your eyes... They are brighter and much more radiant... I have been longing for this gaze to come from you... ever since when I first saw you in that cold and dark cave."

The air between them was now diminishing once again until it went into nothing. Link once again felt her leathery smooth lips, as he brushed against her. Zelda had slowly closed her eyes and allowed him to continue to embrace her. At that moment, it seemed only them two had existed in the world, and the Age of Darkness had disappeared only for a moment, and during their kiss. Feelings Link had grown to know for the first time had unfolded within him, as well as in Zelda. Her hand then fell to his shoulder as they broke apart once again and looked into each other's eyes no longer as acquaintances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Was it a good kiss? Did you enjoy the fluff? I know I enjoyed writing it! YAY! Okay, I really hope you liked this chapter, so far I think it's the BEST one in this story so far! Age of Darkness is almost over by the way, just to warn you... I don't know how many chapters are left, but I know it's almost over. Okay, that's all. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (By the way, Epona's not gone just so you know.)

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Hey, hey, it's Speedy Brownblade!!! (um... sorry about that. I guess I'm a tad bit hyper as of this moment.) Yeah... school IS annoying... stupid homework... the only class that I don't find annoying and that I absolutely love is marching band!!! I never get tired of it! Anyway, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it!

pen-gurl: I have three little westies to keep my attention too, but they're all so kawaii! One of them, Angus, barks with a ball in his mouth... it just cracks me up! Then there's Jenny who's the most "humble" of them all, and Bonnie, who we call Baby, who is the dog that eats EVERYTHING. (She even eats unions and lettuce for goodness sake!) Well, anyway, thanks for the review and continued support! I look forward to reading your next review!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: ...Wow... you don't have any homework...? I envy you there! (hee hee! (or lol) Did you like the fluff?!? I worked my best on it! I've been looking forward to writing it for a long time now! (sob) The story's almost over... but on the other hand... who knows? Anyway, thanks for the review!

Sakurelle: I hope this long chapter made up for the long gap between updates. I've been bombarded with homework as well... and I'm usually dead tired on Fridays because I have to go to the high school football games to play in the marching band. I love fluff too! Fluff is so good!!! I keep picturing pink cotton balls or Sesshomaru (aka Fluffy) when I think of the word "fluff."

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: I missed writing about Link too... BUT HE'S BACK!!! YAAAAY!!! ...sorry... (that's odd... I don't remember eating sugar... maybe it's the pretzels...) No, I don't have msn messenger, unfortunately, (ummmm... it's instant messaging right...? Sorry, I don't know that much about the internet, other than where some of my favorite websites are located.) Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

LadyAkki45:...The name Paul Revere sounds familiar... who is he? (anime sweat drop) Yay! FLUFF. Did you like the fluff? I liked the fluff, despite the fact that I wrote the fluff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Sapphira603: Hey, a new reviewer! :D HERE'S THE FLUFF! I'm glad you think this story is good, thanks for the review! I look forward to reading your next one!


	14. Look to the Tower

Author's note: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! There was a lot of stuff that had to do with marching band. Competitions and such... (by the way, our state competition is Saturday, November 13, 2004... we're .07 away from a superior... We can do it!) And this chapter isn't long... but I think it's moving... marching season's almost over... so... I'm more emotional than usual, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm crying (I never cry!). Well, hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Look to the Tower

"Now is the time to strike... young hero..." Link heard a faint voice in the midst of his dream say, "The time is at hand... and recover the strength that is golden."

The voice that of a whisper, which was Kaepora Gaebora's, died out into the blackness of Link's dream and eventually awoke to find a light for once. He still was in the grove with Zelda and Ralph, who were still asleep from the exhausting day from before. Zelda was beside him, sleeping soundly with Ralph there also, all in a huddle to keep warm.

Link arose and looked toward the sky to see the rising red sun of blood. Off in the distance, not far from them, was a dark tower seeming to be glowing with a sinister darkness, bathed in the blood that was shed during that evil age. Suddenly, the feeling of confidence burst within him, and Link knew the time had come for the climatic events of the Age of Darkness. Even if he was to perish, he would make it such an end to be worthy of his name being engraved upon the rock of history.

As the wind whistled against his ears, he heard slight thumps against the grass behind him. He turned to see Zelda walking toward him, and there she stood next to him looking to the tower along with him. Together they stood, with the wind blowing their hair back and embracing the cold that struck their fair skin. There was silence between them with only the wind whispering its last dying words of Hyrule. The end could be easily sensed, and the destruction of the land was drawing nearer and nearer with each passing hour, leaping into the next. For every hour that died, a new one arose thus continuing the suffering. Zelda suddenly broke the silence.

"The end draws near." She started, "My dreams have told me so, and the fate of the Golden Power is yet to be decided."

"Yet to be...?" Link asked curiously, not knowing the meaning.

Zelda did not reply that time, instead she had lowered her head toward the land that lay spread out before her below. Both of them looked to the tower and shared the same feeling of confidence. Soon they were to set out after they had taken up their supplies. They woke Ralph and Link had called Epona and together they set out on the path towards their doom, but they saw it as their destiny.

Ralph walked on Link's left, who rode Epona strait and tall, while Zelda walked on his right. They had gone down the mountain path, which was far easier to go down than going up. So sooner or later, they were on fields of grass leading to the black tower that lay off in the distance. Their hearts pounded, and beat almost as one. It was all to end soon, and all reflected on the past and the hardships they went through.

From the beginning, their first meetings, so much have grown within them, so much had changed and they grew closer together. They possessed the true hearts of warriors and heroes. Even now, nothing could separate them as they took each and individual step closer and closer toward the end. As they walked, Ralph broke the silence between them filled in by the whistling of the wind.

"So... it ends here..." Ralph started.

"No." Link replied, "There's so much more after this... even if we do die, it isn't the end."

Link's expression on his face changed to a more softened look as he began speaking. His words carried the softness and kindness that was reflected in his eyes.

"...Even if we do, our names in history shall never die." He continued, "But what matters is that our spirits live on. Though we may never see each other ever again, we will always remember these times not as what they were... but what we wished them to be.

"Darkness will cover our bodies, but light will engulf our spirits. The Age of Darkness will end for us... and if we fail... and if the Golden Power does destroy this land, it is those who kept their honor and had hope that will find what they wished for. But that does not contradict the fact that we must fight for what we believe what is the right path. Stand up... and don't be ashamed."

Zelda looked to Link as she realized the truth, and it was worth fighting for. There would be no victory without suffering, no triumph without loss, and no freedom without sacrifice. She then looked forward and saw that the tower was now closer than ever. Her heart fluttered as she heard the thunder roaring in the sky and saw the gray clouds swirling around, turning darker as it went towards the center. Suddenly they stopped and gazed up at the tower and let the wind fill in their silence before Link spoke once again.

"When there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow... but whether how long that parting lasts... it is up to us..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: WAAAHHH... About two to three more chapters to go... This was such a FUN story to write... Well, I'll try to keep up with my updating... But don't be surprised if I take a long time... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Wish us luck at the state competition! (We WILL get a superior...)

Special thanks:

Brownblade: Thanks! FLUFF!

LadyAkki45: I felt so stupid... GOSH... It's been a while since I've studied actual history... it's been since 7th grade... and I'm not taking history this year. Thanks for the review! I was trying to conjure up the best fluff possible that I was able to write!

Cmdr. Defiance Nighthawk: Well... the conclusion is soon, so if you stick around it should be popping up soon. Anyway, thanks for the review!!!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: The story's coming to an end... ;;.... ... ... ;;.... I'm glad you liked the fluffy sequence! :D Thanks for the review!!!

pen-gurl: We have to close our doors too whenever we leave the doggies alone with the other animals in the house... even though they sleep most of the time... you never know... the wee Bonnie may steal something and tear it up... than Angus might take it to his stash... than Jenny might do something mischievous. Well, thanks for the review!

Sapphira603: Oops... I think I said it the wrong way... but I did make modifications in my profile... Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the fluff!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:....Wow... how much sugar did you exactly have? (Hee hee!) I know how you feel! I go crazy whenever there's LZ fluff. (Hey, do you think there's going to be LZ fluff in the new GC LOZ game coming out in 2005?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! ...Hmmm... I have a theory... with some evidence too... lots of evidence...) Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the fluff!

Sakurelle: Wow! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! Did you like this one too? Well... I guess there is ONE thing that is fluffy about Sesshe... his fluffy cloak! (What exactly is it anyway? Looks kind of like a tail... except it goes over his shoulder...) Anyway, thanks for the review!

Sorceress Cassandra 180: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much so far! Thanks for the review!

oOoTiffany13oOo: Well, the updating wasn't soon I guess... but I updated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Syco: There... I updated... you sound like your really desperate to know what happens.


	15. The Debt Repaid

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, finals came up and you have to study for those, got to get good grades. (sniffle) Next to last chapter… But the ending is GREAT!!! (And emotional at the same time). Hope you enjoy! (whistles) I'm in a happy mood today!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: The Debt Repaid

The air felt so much closer once within the tower, but the inside was unexpected concerning the tower's outer appearance. There appeared to be a water path shallow enough for your feet to walk upon going down the middle of a marble flooring of a white grayish color and the walls reflected the water's image of beautiful swirls moving around. However, even though the surroundings appeared to be bright, the water reflected the room in a darker manner, instead of beautifully carved sculptures on every corner, they were demons staring down at you with eyes glazed in blood. Cobwebs were spread around the walls and the feeling was more ill. This path of water led to a dark entryway where nothing could be seen inside from that distance.

Link looked back at Zelda who he found that he had reached for her hand and clenched it tightly, holding it firmly at his side. He then turned to Ralph who nodded in an assuring way. Sooner or later they took a step forward, then another and another. They were steps of courage… stepping in with the light, marching toward the dark. As they stepped on the dark water path, the image rippled with each step. As they approached the darkness, their faces began to become veiled with shadows.

They had come to some steps that curved around and led to a hall with statues of demons and a red rug ran down the middle leading to another door. The walls were lined with torches of blue fire, but the most eerie thing was the whispers that grew louder and louder as they proceeded through the hall. The three of them went to a halt and looked around themselves.

"Hylian soldiers are not the only minions Ganondorf has…" Link said clinging onto the hilt of the Master Sword.

"You are correct, the presence I'm feeling in this room is most ill… it is as the cold winter wind clinging onto your health, keeping you from it."

From there, they began to see shadows looming across the walls, blowing out the torches as they overwhelmed them with their darkness. Sooner or later, the room was covered with shadows with a blue tint in them. And nothing could be heard except for the anxious breaths of the three who had intruded. They waited until a thud was heard behind them, quickly chills ran down their spines and they turned around in haste.

However, it was too late, suddenly all of them heard a deep swooping sound coming from behind them. Quickly they turned to find a horrible beast of shadow swinging an enormous sword down at them. Link managed to raise his sword and block it, but as he did, more creatures of the same manner seem to come out of nowhere. Sooner or later they were surrounded in the narrow and dark hall. Zelda looked back and saw them approaching them from behind as well. Ralph drew his sword as well and muttered to himself.

"We have no choice but to fight them off."

The air grew close around them when they began to fight as flashes of light sparked in the middle of the dark when swords collided. In every direction there was a pair of red eyes gazing strait at you with a thirst for blood. Zelda had attempted to reach the power she had touched long before, but it was not as strong as she had expected, and it surprised her to see it.

"Link!" She called for help.

Link darted his head toward her and saw a shadow beast take hold of her to strangle her. Grinding his teeth with anger, Link charged at it and slew it so it was no more. As it was split in two, it had dissolved with a screech and it seemed to fade into the shadows where it came from and Zelda had fallen to her knees. Link took hold of her hand to help her up but a creature had come from behind him. Zelda screamed in terror as Link covered her to protect her. He flinched, awaiting the excruciating pain that was coming. However, to his surprise he heard a loud clang instead, a clash between swords. He looked back and saw Ralph holding back the sword that was meant to kill him. The blades were trembling however, as though as both wielding them were using all their strength to overpower one another.

"Ralph!" Link called to him.

"Go! If we all stay here, these things will keep coming and Ganondorf will never be defeated and the ending of the world is nigh! Go now!"

"Ralph, you can't fight them alone, you'll die!" Link said his voice harsh and commanding.

"I don't care! I owe you two my life." Ralph shouted back to him, "It doesn't matter if I die... I have nothing to loose and I want this age to end for the future… I want _you_ to take care of that future. If this is to be my end then I will make it such an end."

Link stared in shock, his words were fired back at him.

"GO, NOW!"

Link rose to his feet quickly, holding Zelda in his hands and he rushed out the way they were heading to, in order to fight Ganondorf. Ralph made sure they had gone out before he turned toward the beast and threw him off and stared at what laid before him. Each of the beasts loomed closer and closer toward him as Ralph raised his sword in front of him in a position that lead into another stance.

"Today… the debt shall be repaid."

He stood still and strong as the shadow creatures formed into one greater than any other. It took the form of a demon of skies shrouded in shadow and red and glowing eyes sinister and evil. However, Ralph seemed not to show a sign of fear in any way. When the air froze with stillness, Ralph charged forward sword parallel to his side. The beast had blocked his sword, which seemed nothing more then a shred of silver to it, blocked it with its enormous claws. Eventually he was thrown over the beast's shoulder and was crashed into the wall. The stone around him began to collapse and fall to the ground as he did. It felt as if some of his ribs were broken but the pain was nothing due to his determination.

He slowly rose to his feet taking sword in hand and charging once again. Even though he had changed targets and angles, it was no use, for he was once again thwarted off ruthlessly. Bruises began to cover him head to toe and blood began to run from his mouth, but they were only the first of his wounds. There were many attempts made to attack the beast but all had failed. So Ralph once again laid in front of the beast of shadow and gazed up at it.

It seemed to be much larger than it was before when it had first formed. It's chest rose up and down as its wings moved slowly behind it's back and fire leaked from its mouth and smoke burst from its nostrils. Ralph looked up at the dragon-like creature and a shred of darkness formed within him and grew and grew.

Ralph clenched his bruised and scathed fists on the ground and sweat ran down his face and dropped on the ground and tears began to fill his eyes. He closed his eyes and became lost in his memories. The first thing that came to his mind was his long lost mother, who had passed away so long ago. She held him in her arms and would rock him back and forth whenever he had doubted himself and always turned to tears. He remembered how she would rub the back of his head and say,

"Ralph… don't worry…" When she spoke her voice was so gentle, "Doubt shrouds us time to time… but that is never the time when we throw ourselves away. Your heart will see the path and you will know the way. Remember this."

Her voice faded into the back of his mind as he opened his eyes once again and found himself in the cold and dark hallway with wounds all over his body and horrible pain that he had never felt before. He moved his hand toward his sword and looked up at the demon before him, which was about to strike. Ralph had gathered all his strength and bowed his head once again gathering every last bit of it.

"I can not… I _will_ not… die in vain…"

The beast raised its claws, ready to deliver the final blow on Ralph, however he had let out a cry of battle and jumped toward the beast, sword above his head. In a moment, he had impaled the beast in its chest, but was thrown back by something similar to a shock wave. He heard it cry out in pain as a light shed from it and dissolved in a mass of light. Once the beast was destroyed it was all quiet until Ralph fell to the ground, sword barely out of hand. He breathed heavily in and out as his blood leaked out of him, but he did not fear. A smile crept across his lips even though he was awaiting his own death to come, but he was thinking of his mother as well as all of his family that only seemed like yesterday that he was playing with his brothers and sisters and hearing his parents' voices.

"My heart has revealed it to me…" Ralph said weakly, "I know the path I must take… it is separate from yours but you must go on, Link and Zelda…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: What did you think? (Don't hurt me.) If this chapter was too short I promise the next one will be extra long. Well hope you liked it! Please review! Oh, almost forgot… MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Special thanks:

Crescent-Wish-Forever: I know… ;; the end is coming soon… but this was a FUN story to write! Yeah we did great at our competition! Everyone was emotional and near to tears though, because it was our last real performance of the show. But we got an excellent. (Runs off, screams, and comes back.) Man… out of state judges can be dumb sometimes. Oh well, we know it was superior quality. (I got goose-bumps when I saw the show on tape.) But I'm okay now, I get to be in symphonic band next semester! :D Well, thanks for the review. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter!

Sakurelle: FLUFF IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! (Hee hee… last minute fluff…) If you thought the last chapter was powerful… wait 'till you see the very last one… I have it planned and everything. Yeah, I like sticking in life-cherishing messages and morals. Well, hope you liked this chapter! (Yeah… kind of suspected it was his tail… It's so LONG.)

pen-gurl: Sorry the wait was so long! Finals… UGH! I've already discovered that they can be mind strangling. I managed to finish this chapter over the weekend but then I have to get back to studying. Hope you liked this chapter!

Syco: YOU'RE WELCOME!!! :D Here's another update!

Sorceress Cassandra180: YAY! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Oh man… I know what it's like to have a screwy computer… I just felt like tossing it over the railing and screaming at the same time. Oh gosh… whenever my friend Inu-chan and I watch the ending of OoT, we always scream, "WHY DOESN'T HE KISS HER?!" And Link and Zelly had the mood all set up and everything… aww… but at the end of Wind Waker it was really inferring something between them so I really think there will be fluff... Anyway, thanks for the review!


	16. When All Die and Resurrect

Author's note: Well! Last chapter! This one's moving, I guarantee it… you may not cry, but you'll probably be moved. The same as my other stories… I want to let all you readers and reviewers know, YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O GREAT!!!!!!!! Sorry if this took a while… I was working on school work… and playing Minish Cap! :D Hope you enjoy it! (Not to mention I got a writer's block as well…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: When All Die… and Resurrect

Link and Zelda had been climbing higher and higher in the great tower and began thinking that it was endless, forever going up in the sky. It was when they at last reached a set of two large doors with carvings in them that seemed most unwelcoming; however, they had no trouble going through due to the sudden burst of courage that pushed them forward. They thrust themselves into the dark abyss in front of them.

When their eyes had adjusted to the sudden change of light before them, they noticed it was like a field of shallow water with shadows looming about in every corner. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and he stepped forward and prepared himself for any unexpected events. However, both of them jumped when they heard the thunderous voice that they had not heard in what seemed ages.

"So at last, it comes to this moment in this chamber."

Both their eyes darted over to where the echoing voice had come from and saw the silhouette of a rather large man. When he at last emerged from the complete shadows, they knew he was Ganondorf, the man that they had been long awaiting to set their revenge on. Link gripped his sword unconsciously, and he longed to draw it and run it through Ganondorf's heart. Link gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, thinking how he had tortured Zelda and that he was the cause of all the pain and all of the suffering of those who had lost almost everything in this terrible time.

"Stop glaring." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Why are you in such a good mood…?" Link said coldly ready to draw his sword.

"Your presence, as well as Zelda's, is very beneficial to me… Now I can claim the full power of what I had lost before. I possess only a fragment of it, and here are the other two who possess the final two fragments." He raised his fist, and as he did, a triangle glowed brightly on the back of his hand, "Behold the Golden Power, the Triforce!"

Link felt a warm sensation on the back of his hand and he quickly lifted it and saw a triangle glowing on the back of his hand as well and it was the same as Zelda as well. It was as if it were a dream, fragments of the Golden Power dwelt within Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf.

"I still won't let you have this power you desire!"

"Fool, if you keep it from me, this world will surely fall. The only way to bring it back is to touch the Triforce and wish for its salvation." He stated, "So I shall take hold of it and wish for my kingdom of eternal darkness and the power so none can defy me."

"I'd rather die than be subject to a fool who thinks he knows all." Slowly he drew his sword as it gleamed and he pointed the blade at Ganondorf, "I won't let you have that power!"

Link charged toward with a dash with his sword raised and ready to strike. As he charged forward, he let out a battle cry as you could hear the thumps of his footsteps splashing against the shallow water and echoing off into the shadows. His sword fell and as he swung it with all his might, Ganondorf drew from under his cape a sword of his own. When their swords collided, both shook horrendously until they broke each other's stances and attempted to strike when the other was defenseless, but it led only into another clash.

Suddenly a sharp sting of pain was felt across Link's side. He backed off gasping in pain and looked down at himself to find that blood was leaking down his side. Zelda shrieked in horror as she began to run toward Link, however he quickly held out his hand and screamed for her to stop. Even so, she still charged forward and held out her hand and unleashed a powerful light surge at Ganondorf. Her attack was in vain. He had countered it with his own shadow magic and froze her in one spot.

"Let her go!!!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ganondorf sneered at Link then looked toward Zelda, "You are indeed a strong boy, Link…" Ganondorf turned toward him once more, "But your heart for Zelda… is your softest point."

Link widened his eyes with anger as Ganondorf looked into Zelda's blue gaze with his piercing yellow eyes and shot his eyes open. Zelda had gasped for a moment before the spirit in her eyes had vanished and all emotion left her. Ganondorf freed her from being held frozen and she slowly turned toward Link. The look in her eyes struck the cord in Link's heart. It was someone he loved looking back at him like she didn't even know him. Link tried not to show his tender side, but he could not help the sweat run down the side of his brow. His bottom jaw shook and he inhaled deeply before speaking in a low and slow voice toward Ganondorf.

"What have you done to her…?" It could be heard his voice was shaking at the sight of Zelda.

"She is under my control, as she was for five years." He started, a sneer coming across his face, "Her power is _mine_ now!" He sent forth his hand as Zelda charged forward toward Link, "Now obey my will, and slay Link!"

Link's hand wielding the sword only shook. He could not raise it to block her, or throw her off, he just couldn't let his sword of cold metal touch her. His blue eyes shimmered with sadness as Zelda continued to blindly charge forward, moving her hands to the side as if preparing an attack. At last tears began to run down Link's bruised cheeks and Zelda had come at him with her powerful magic attack only the sages could unleash. He flew back from the wave of light, still clinging onto his sword. He slid along the ground, face down in the shallow water. It's coldness had brought him back from unconsciousness, but he only awoke to still see Zelda controlled.

As she walked to him, he could see Ganondorf behind her enjoying every bit of this moment. Link arose and stumbled a bit, but held his ground. Once again, she charged forward, this time forming a short blade out of energy in her hand. Sooner or later, Link felt another stinging pain far worse than Ganondorf's blade and stumbled to the ground growing dizzy. He grunted in pain as he looked up to find Zelda above him, staring down at him with the same look.

His heart shattered.

As she kicked him in the stomach, tears flew from him and he landed on the ground once more. He glanced up at her, to see her still approaching him. Link had to use his sword to balance himself and by the time he had stood up again, she was already upon him. Once again, Zelda swung her blade, but Link had managed to block it, however, his eyes were swollen red at the same time while Zelda's carried no emotion whatsoever.

"Zelda, can you not see?!" Link said in a loud voice, shaking as his tears fell. His voice broke when he spoke to her again, "Do you see why I'm not striking you…? Zelda…"

Her mouth shifted as Link smiled and as he gazed down at her, still holding his blade against hers, "I love you…" Link said solemnly toward her.

As if those words affected her, which they had, her eyebrows arched upward and her bottom jaw shook and the evil glaze over her eyes began to fade into the eyes her love knew. Tears began to go into her eyes as Ganondorf stared in bewilderment, he knew not why his spell had been broken. After many attempts to bring her back on his side, Zelda flew her arms around Link and tightly embraced him, spotting his own blood on herself. Link had dropped his sword at his side and embraced her in return.

"I'm sorry... Zelda… you shouldn't be going through all this…" He said, as tears trickled down his face.

"Don't apologize, Link… you don't…" A groan of pain left her as she spoke her last words, "…need to…"

She had collapsed in his arms. Link jolted his eyes upward to see Ganondorf had struck her in the back. Chills went down Link's spine as he glanced down at Zelda and fell to his knees as she fell. Link looked up with anger and picked up his sword and swung his sword at Ganondorf. He had jumped backward, however, and after a short few clashes Link had cut off his hand. Even so, Link did not take pride in that moment as Ganondorf knelt on the ground screaming. Instead, he flew back to Zelda and in desperation he lifted her head off the ground.

"No…" He muttered, "Wake up… Zelda… please… wake up…"

To his light relief, her eyes slowly drifted open, but she was inhaling and exhaling sharply as she remained in his arms. Eventually, that had faded but he could only feel her getting weaker and weaker. Link smiled for a split second when she had opened her eyes… he was in denial… she was dying…

"L-Link…" She stuttered.

"Lay still…" He said, "You'll be okay… I'm going to rescue you…"

"You already did…"

Link began to let out sobs and shed tears over her. It was the first Zelda had ever seen him cry like this and she longed to comfort him, "Where will I be without you…?" Link asked, "Where will I go without you living here beside me…?"

"I'll always live on…" She said lifting her hand to his chest, where she could feel his soft heart beating. Her eyes drifted from her hand to his eyes and she smiled at him, "I'll live on as long you keep me here…" She then lifted her hand to his cheeks and wiped both of them to dry his tears.

It was from there when Zelda's hand suddenly fell from Link and her eyes drifted closed. Link felt the warmth leave her body and suddenly she grew heavier. Tears blinded Link's eyes as the image of Zelda blurred before him. He buried his face on her and bawled over her body. He kissed her on the cheek and kissed her on her hands and stroked his thumb against her cold, pale face.

"If she was to defy me…" Ganondorf started, "Then she is of no use to me any longer…"

He lifted his face from her, glaring as he looked up at Ganondorf. The sight of Link's eyes could frighten even the strongest warriors. No like his had existed since the Age of Darkness began, his piercing gaze glowed with a fierce flame of vengeance. He had gently set Zelda on the ground, eyes still red from crying and he picked up his sword and looked glared at Ganondorf.

He noticed that the triangle on the back of Ganondorf's hand began to glow and just then, a dark energy formed around what once was his hand and when it had faded, another hand had appeared, as if nothing had been severed from him. He turned toward Link and sneered. All Link could see was red. He let out a cry of anguish and charged after Ganondorf, screaming out of anger. Link's blows were far more fierce now, and he struck harder and harder. Sparks flew from the blade as he was thrown back from Ganondorf's sword, however, he his being struck back had turned into a flip and he parried is attack with ease.

No matter how the battle went, Link would always let out his screams of anger. His thoughts of Zelda led to tears flying from his eyes and his burning resentment toward Ganondorf grew and grew. However, Link's emotions got the better of him and the evil man had at last struck him in the face with his large fist and knocked him against the ground. Link attempted to get up, but he had only struggled to the ground once more. Just then, Ganondorf had lifted him by his left hand, causing a sharp pain to run through Link's arm; it felt as though it was to tear off.

"Now bring together the power that was lost! May the goddesses' power come forth!" Ganondorf said before raising his right hand above him.

Hope was drained from Link and his eyes were still in a daze from being hit to the ground so hard. Light from the triangle shown on Ganondorf's hand, then on Link's, and finally from the lifeless Zelda who still lay on the ground. The world began to shake as the golden fragments arose from the bearer's hands and drifted upward in and a flash of light occurred when all three crashed together, causing another tremor.

In a moment when the light had faded, a glorious object of gold appeared in the air as the black roof above it began to cave in and reveal the sun's rays above the clouds. Ganondorf had dropped Link to the ground as if he were a doll, letting out shrieks of joy and smiling upon what he had unleashed. This was the power that was disturbed that caused the breaking of the world, the Golden Power, the Triforce.

"He who touches it… his wish shall be granted…"

By chance, Link was near Zelda and he had begun to come back to his senses. He crawled over her, dragging his sword next to him and cradling her in his arms, protecting her from being crushed from the falling blackness. The shining gift of the goddesses descended slowly down to the ground of water. Link looked at Zelda once more and then at the Triforce. This was the thing she was destined to protect. Ganondorf had raised his hand and called forth his desires when the Golden Power had come to the ground and it's brightness and magnificence was reflected in the pureness of the shallow water.

"Goddesses, hear my call!" Ganondorf projected, "Make this world fit for my rule, bring it to chaos and darkness! Grant me the power which match yours!"

Now he slowly approached it, still with his hand out. Link watched and weakly got up, raising his sword, he could not let this world be brought to chaos. He weakly went to a trot and rand after Ganondorf and struck him with his sword, but his opponent had caught hold of his arm and struck Link with his knee. Link grunted in pain as Ganondorf continued forward.

After spitting out blood, Link gave an irritated glance toward Ganondorf and charged at him with his sword raised above his head. He had struck him, this time taking his whole arm, the one he was to used to touch it. Link then continued forward and he stumbled on the Triforce and once he had touched it, he looked up at it and then called forth is desires.

"Goddesses, I beg of you!" Link said, tears beginning to fill his eyes, "I desire hope! A new hope to spare this land and bring it out of its despair and this terrible fate! End the Age of Darkness, if nothing else!"

Link had glanced at Zelda, still with his hand upon the smooth plates of the Triforce. It then had given out a soft glow and arose to the sky and broke apart, dispersing into nothing. The world shook even more and lightning began to strike from below in the clouds. Link hurried to Zelda as everything grew bright around him. The last thing he heard before he was shrouded in light was Ganondorf screaming.

He held Zelda close to himself as close as possible. When all seemed calm around him, Link opened his eyes and noticed he seemed to be standing on clouds in the middle of the blue sky. He gently placed Zelda on the ground and walked forward, Master Sword in hand. The wind blew his bangs gently across his face, but he had stopped when he had heard a rumble of thunder. Suddenly, a demon of fire arose from the clouds, much larger than Link himself. He stared in surprise as the demon before him spread its wings and presented himself as if to intimidate.

"I… will never die, Link…" It said in a low growling voice.

Ganondorf had become a demon, using the last bit of the energy of the Triforce of Power he still possessed. He wielded a chain of fire and he possessed leering eyes that could intimidate all. They glowed with a fire of fierce fire of anger and gleaming embers leaped from his body. However, one arm was still missing from the terrible beast, but that certainly did not weaken him as much as Link desired.

Link, gulping, took up his sword and prepared a stance, sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. He exhaled, taking a deep breath and gathering up his courage. "_I have to go to the end…" _he thought, _"For the world's sake… as well as hers…"_ He ran forward as his gleaming sword glistened in the light shed from the flaming beast. However the chain of fire was swung and Link was forced to run to the side away from the demon. He attempted to strike again but now the chain was wrapped around Link's body, and he was thrown down.

He now lay with his back facing up, and hearing the thunder and fierce winds from below. His body felt as if it was to tear apart or crumble to the ground. Link looked up at the flaming demon, hope leaving him, but he still stood up, stumbling a bit.

"It seems the boy is suffering…" Ganondorf said seemingly to himself, "I shall end your misery… _and_ your memories…"

He spread his wings and moved the chain to one hand and held out the other as a glowing black orb began to form. Link stared helplessly as streaks of darkness spread from it and surrounded him as he tried to shield himself. However, all went dark and his pain vanished for a moment.

Pain was now absent to Link's body and he was still and comfortable. He opened his eyes and found that he was in Einan's house and in his soft mattress with a lovely feather pillow. He looked at his hands and touched his face. For a moment, Link remembered everything, but from the moment he woke up the memories vanished.

"It was a dream?" He said to himself softly.

"Link!" A voice called from the other room, "It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming, Gramps!" Link called as he crawled out of bed and headed toward the other room.

He slipped on his boots and entered to where Einan was. He had already a spread of breakfast before them on the table. Link sat down licking his lips with admiration. It was his favorite.

"Oh, Gramps… What's with the sudden good breakfast? How could you afford this?"

Einan shrugged his shoulders and began stroking his long white beard, "Fortune came to me, I guess. Now finish your breakfast, we'll be heading toward the mines soon. That idiot Ganondorf is still looking for the Golden Power."

Link nodded and took up his fork before he was distracted. He thought he had heard a familiar voice of a woman coming from the other room, where his bed lay. He sat for a while, experiencing he feeling of emptiness. He shook his head and began consuming his breakfast with haste.

When they had gone to the mine, Link could somehow imagine things that he did not understand. Something was missing now and a void was within his mind. Link worked with unease and he was troubled. When Einan had gone back to the house, Link had insisted that he go and "meet someone." For he thought he was being expected by someone for some reason. He walked above the mine and onto a grassy surface where the fields were visible. No one was there.

"I thought… Someone would be here…" He said flatly.

Just then a gentle breeze blew and rustled the leaves of the great and massive tree behind him. He turned quickly as if it was something he had never heard before and the wind only gained in strength. The wind spoke to him, calling him by name, and its voice changed into the same voice he heard from his home.

"Who's calling me?" He said darting his head around.

Suddenly when he had turned around, he met eyes with a beautiful young woman with flowing golden hair and eyes blue as the sky, glistening as the sun. He widened his eyes with shock and found her so familiar… suddenly her name hit him.

"Zelda…?"

She only let out a smile and walked toward him. She stared at him for a while as Link gazed at her in return and experienced once again his emotions of love toward her. At that moment, even though it seemed he had never seen her, he felt peace when he was around her. She lowered her head in shame and tears fell from her eyes. Link, baffled, walked toward her and lifted her toward him, cupping her chin in his palm. Cold tears fell to his hand as she stared at him with misty eyes.

"I'm sorry, Link…" She said, her voice ringing as bells, "I'm sorry I'm not there for you…"

"What do you mean?" Link said baffled.

"Before we went to Ganondorf's tower… I had a dream…" She started, "A dream where it was revealed to me the secret of defeating him… however, it left my mind… and I could not remember in time to save you… I'm sorry…

"The incantation to banish Ganondorf forever is _'En na mir me Ackt un Allure… Teneè…'_ It means in the ancient Hylian language, 'In the name of Love and Light… Be gone…'"

"Zelda… I don't understand you…"

Zelda suddenly flew into his arms, bringing Link to surprise and tears fled from her eyes. She was cold to him, no warmth came from her body, it was as though she was dead.

"I mean to tell you so much… I… I love you too…"

Link's eyes were wide with shock as she spoke those words to him. Everything was all so sudden for him, he almost seemed overwhelmed by it all. She let go of him and backed away as the wind began to act up once more and in the midst of the leaves and chills, she vanished as a spirit. Link reached out toward her as if wanting something more from her. When he lowered his hand he began pondering his words and searching his memories. Trying to recall everything pained him and he closed his eyes as he could hear the voices of people he could not find familiar. However, when he saw an image of an owl, the veil between memories was rolled back and he looked up, opening his eyes.

"Those voices… I remember!"

The darkness surrounding Link's body loosened and Link broke free from being entangled and he beheld the flaming demon once more.

"What…?!" It cried, "Why did he break free? How could he break free?!"

Link smiled as if in amusement; pride appeared in his eyes once more and he stared with confidence. He tightened his grip on his blade and looked upon the demon, tears once again filling his eyes, but now tears of joy. In a moment hope had returned… he knew who he was… who he was destined to be… he was the Hero meant to bring peace to Hyrule. In the midst of light he could see Kaepora Gaebora flying about and he could hear his voice in his mind.

"Now, Hero! Now your true self is revealed, with the Master Sword, call forth the incantation!"

Link raised his sword above his head and called with all his strength, _"En na mir me Ackt un Allure… Teneè!!!"_

Silence was present for a short while, but the Master Sword glowed brightly so no human eyes could behold it and swirls of light had surrounded the flaming beast and the demon, Ganondorf cried out in pain as he was being engulfed in what was never a part of him. A wall of fire spread and went past Link, but he was protected by the shield of the Master Sword.

From the tower, a beam of light shot upward and spread like a blanket covering the land. As it spread, the sky once again turned blue and the clouds dispursed and the sun peeked through once more. Lightning vanished and the grass once again turned to a beautiful green. Mist and shadow vanished, being replaced by light and clearness. Light shown through the tower and through the windows… it had even shown down on Ralph, who lay lifeless with his sword placed by his hand… seeming to comfort him.

There was a flash of light and Link now stood on top of the tower with small orbs of light descending as snow. Link was amazed at what he beheld as he lowered his sword… the evil Ganondorf… was at last gone. He looked and saw the sun's rays breaking the clouds and falling on the land once more. From the orbs' light, it seemed that his pale skin was glistening in the sunlight. However, his thoughts turned toward Zelda, and he had found her still lying there… as if nothing had touched her. Link. sheathed his sword and rushed toward her and lifted her head from the ground to cradle her once more. He looked upon her and found that she was truly free, and she appeared as an angel to him, her skin seeming to glow as well. He had heard flapping of wings and Link quickly lifted her head from her and found that Kaepora Gaebora had landed and took the form of a human.

"It is over, Hero…" He said, "Now is not the time to grieve…"

Link looked at Zelda and beheld her gently closed eyes and dulled lips. How could he not mourn for her? However, he was once again interrupted by his voice.

"Hold her to you…" He said gently, "She is bound to you…"

Link looked to her once again and set his lips upon hers as Kaepora Gaebora held out his hand and it was surrounded by a glowing aura. Link felt her smooth and gently carved lips turn warm and her hair lost its frailness and her body now warming his. He lifted himself from her to see her blue, sparkling eyes looking up at him smiling. Link had not realized it but joy was now trickling down his cheeks and his mouth was now gaped open. Zelda rubbed her hand against the side of Link's cheek.

"Link…" She said softly.

"The prophesies have now been fulfilled…" Kaepora Gaebora said backing off and disappearing with sparkles falling to the ground, "My task is done… may you live your lives together in peace now… and rule Hyrule together…"

When he had vanished Zelda sat herself up and allowed Link to take her completely in his embrace. She set her arms upon his and could feel his warm breath as he whispered into her ear,

"It is over…"

From the sky, they heard a call from a gull from the nearby sea. They looked up to it and saw the seagull they both had seen when they were apart... it flew overhead celebrating the coming of the new age as it drifted upon the wind through the renewed world…

_The End…_

_of_

_The Legend of Zelda: Age of Darkness_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I just made up the incantation out of nowhere… so don't be surprised if it sounded weird. It's the end… I can't believe it. (Wow… I was working on this for a while, and now it's done…) Well, hope you guys liked this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (I'm trying to break 100 reviews…) Oh yeah, if you liked this story… you can see more of my fan fictions on my profile. (wink, wink, sparkle, sparkle.)

Special thanks:

Sapphira/Stephanie: I know you e-mailed me… but I'll reply to you like I would a review. Well, if you were in music programs outside of school… I'd still consider you a band nerd! :D I'm only a wee freshman, that's why I've been playing my instruments so little years. All I can say about what type of music we play that it is kind of like orchestral music… and it's mostly in 6/8… For us horns, sometimes, we have eternal rests! (One of the songs I don't play anything. Well, glad you like this story! Hope you liked the ending, and thanks for the review!

Sakurelle: It's kind of sad what some people do sometimes… I just wish I could help them. Yup! I was influenced from LotR YET AGAIN! But hey, it's a good movie and book trilogy! Did you like the fluff? Thanks for the reviews!

Kat: UGH! I _was_ becoming fatigued from typing out your whole name! (lol) Yeah, I think in the most dramatic times of people's lives they would come to thoughts such as those. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Sorceress Cassandra 180: Yay! :D I updated! … But it's over… (tear) But this story was SO much fun to write! I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the reviews!

pen-gurl: Well, was the wait well worth it? I actually finished it! And I got through finals okay! :D Now it's second semester! :(… But the school year's almost over! :) I SO agree… LotR is one of the best movie trilogies ever made… and they're great books too! I'm glad you liked this story! Thanks for the reviews!

Ara Laothen: IT'S A ZELINK!!! YAAAAYYY!!! I LOVE ZELINKS!!! (You can see I love ZeLinks by looking at my other stories… Gosh… it's ZeLink galore…) This is supposed to be creative, so don't be surprised if you get confused in the beginning. Well, thanks for the review!

Syco: Yeah! Merry Chr-… Oh… Christmas is long over… Heh heh! (anime sweat drop) Well, I hope you liked the ending! Thanks for the reviews!

Lady Akki45: Well… I guess you know now if Ralph lived or not… (tear) he was such a good character… Well, you kind of have a sample on how creative my book will be, it's filled with stuff like that. I just love fantasy! (whistle, whistle, sing, sing…:D) I'm glad you liked this story! Thanks so much for the reviews and continued support!


End file.
